


Flannel and Denim

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Grooming, Older Man/Younger Woman, Southern Ben, accidental grooming, marked underage because Rey meets Ben before she's of age, they don't have sex until she's of age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: The handyman seems to be taking a liking to Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 293
Kudos: 398





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this grooming just in case. Would ya'll classify this as grooming?  
> they won't be having sex until she's 18.

Rey was always afraid of living in a small town where everybody knows your name. To her luck, Unkar and her are moving to her nightmare. She doesn't have a say in it on the account that she was twelve. It's cheaper to live in the south, Unkar says. She knows nothing about the south and so she'll go by his word. The people are all nice here. It's quaint if you just ignore some of the racist sexist people. Not everyone in the town was like that but the small number that were sure loud.

She thinks she'll warm up to this place.

Until she meets Ben.

He's the local handyman in the town. Ben's way older than her and he stares at a lot whenever he's at the house fixing up things. "Morning Miss Rey."

Rey looked up from the porch. She's still trying to get used to being called 'Miss Rey'. It's weird coming from someone who was older. It doesn't settle with her but she knows he's just being polite. "Morning Ben."

"You feedin' the squirrels again this morning?" he asked. His accent seemed a little thicker today for some reason.

She nods nonchalantly as she tossed a couple of nuts. "Yeah, the squirrels look different here. They're not as fat like the ones back at home. They are much cuter here."

"That's because there's more space for them to move. And not a lot of people to feed them, _city girl,_ " Ben smirked.

Rey sticks her tongue out. She can admit that she likes living in this town better. It's not as crowded and everything was nearly walking distance. And you can see the stars at night. "Unkar is in the shower. Do you want some coffee while you wait?" she asked him. She figured to make it less awkward by offering him something.

Ben smiles as he fixed the sleeves of his flannel plaid shirt. He always wears flannels and denim. He's tall as a tree with strong arms. His hair is dark and thick, hits at his chin. Ben has facial hair too like all the grown men in this town. "I would like that, Miss Rey."

She gets up from the porch and invites him in. She makes him coffee and decides to fix him up a plate. He's not that bad, just weird. "Do you want some sugar in your coffee? Any sweetener?"

"No thank you. You're already sweet enough, Miss Rey." He gives her a nervous smile. "Bless your heart."

Rey sets aside his food on the table without saying a word.

He's the men that schools warn you about. She decides to eat breakfast with him so she can have an excuse not to talk to him much. Rey wished Ben wasn't so polite. It would be easier being mean to him if he wasn't.

* * *

When the day ends, that's when Ben leaves for home.

She looks forward for the nights. She's able to read outside her room without being stared at. It was summer still and it's hot even at night. They haven't installed an AC system yet and so Rey mainly sleeps in the living room. Unkar is coming inside after giving Ben money for helping out. Unkar's cackling with laughter. Rey peers from her book. "What's so funny?" she asked as she laid herself on the couch.

Unkar waits until he's able to speak. He's laughing so much, there's tears in his eyes. "Ben just asked me permission to date you," he wipes his eyes with the palm of his hand.

Rey blinked, dropping her book on the floor. " _What?_ "

"He asked me permission to date you when you're older. When you're eighteen, he says."

"Did you say no?" Rey demanded with a fiery glare.

"I told him yes."

"What?" she screamed. "Why did you say yes for me to date that weird looking man?" What was this place? Some backwoods town? Was this normal for the men to be asking permission or something? Rey was way too young to date and even if she was old enough she wouldn't want to date him.

"Rey, settle down. I only said yes because I think he's mentally delayed. I don't want to be hurting his feelings especially when it'll take another two months to fix up the house. Our lives might be at stake, you know?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm still mad at you."

Unkar laughs again. "You have to admit it's kinda sweet. He has a crush on you and he wanted to make sure he did things right."

"He's a grown man and it's creepy!" Rey emphasized. "How did you even answer with a straight face?"

"It's was really hard but I was also caught off guard. Besides, I told him that it was mainly up to you whether or not you two dated."

Rey sighed in belief. "Well thank you for not marrying me off."

* * *

Ben comes the next morning wearing a gray flannel this time. She's on the front porch again, but feeding the stray cats this time. She has a two bowls of milk for them. "You ought to be careful, Miss Rey."

"Why?" she asked. She uses all her strength to be civil. She's not over the fact that an older man asked her dad to date her.

"Those cats are strays. They ain't got their shots or anythin'. You don't want to get rabies."

"I'm sure the squirrels yesterday didn't have their shots either," she countered.

Ben closed his mouth and he thought hard. "I think you're right, Miss Rey."

Rey shuddered on the inside. She hates it when he calls her that.

He sits beside her and watched the neighborhood strays come by for milk. "You like animals," he stated. "You're always with one every time I see you."

Rey tried not to roll her eyes. She wondered how long it took him to realize that. Maybe he is a little delayed. "I do. I like animals a lot."

"If you want I can get one of the strays and fix one for you. Get their shots done too. So you can have one."

Her eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Ben swallowed hard and stared intensely at her face. He shakes his head and nodded fiercely. "Yes. I can do that for you, Miss Rey. It won't be a problem at all - I can even get em' a collar for you too. So everyone knows that cat is yours."

Her excitement faded when she realized the main problem. "I would need to ask Unkar first," Rey explained. Unkar doesn't really like animals.

"Oh," Ben said, snapping his fingers. "I see the problem - maybe I can have a talk with him."

"You don't have to -

"Oh it wouldn't be a problem. I swear. I am pretty persuasive if I do say so myself. Now point to me which cat you want so I can remember when I go look for it."

Rey wanted to try to convince him to forget about it. But he's being very insistent and now she's curious to see if he could convince a stubborn man like Unkar. "That one," she pointed. "The one that's white with orange spots."

"That one?" Ben couldn't help but to laugh.

"Why? What's wrong with that one?"

"Miss Rey you don't want that one. That one's the runt."

"But cats aren't for protection like dogs. So that one is fine," Rey countered. She would also like to have a dog too but she'll wait and see if Ben could really pull this off. "I like that cat because he's small and a baby."

Ben laughs again. "That baby is probably a few years old but old in cat years."

Rey shrugged. "I don't care. I want that one. I will protect him with all my heart."

Ben smiled at her. "Okay Miss Rey."

* * *

Unkar comes outside. He woke up early today and he and Ben immediately start working. Rey couldn't help but to feel bad. She should have fixed him up some coffee at least. She reassures himself that Ben will be fine and that he gets plenty fed on his own on the account he's a tree. She locks herself in her room with a book and cold sweet tea.

When the sun sets, she scrambles outside to see the sky. Ben is gone and Unkar was in the kitchen making dinner. It was Unkar's turn to make dinner and so Rey was free to sit on the front porch and watch the sky turn pink, orange, and yellow.

Unkar yells for Rey when the food was ready. She already knows what he made since she could smell it from outside. Chili and hotdogs. Not exactly gourmet but it will do. She heads into the house. Unkar is cracking himself a beer while going back and forth with channels.

She's pushing around her food. She's drinking more sweet tea than anything. "Did Ben talk to you today...?" she asked slowly. "About a certain cat?"

He laughs then. "Oh. That. Rey you shouldn't be using people to do your dirty work. Especially with men like him. He's really slow, you should be nicer to him."

"Ben offered! I did no manipulation your honor. And I am nice to him! I swear." She holds her hands up then. "So what's the verdict?"

"You can have one. He says he'll take care of the expenses and give me a discount on working on the house so that's fine by me."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. Unkar is very stubborn.

"What can I say, that boy is persuasive."

* * *

In the morning, instead of being focused on feeding any stray, Rey decides to make some crepes for breakfast. She hates making them since they take a lot of work but she figured to. It's the least she could do. She makes coffee too because Ben likes coffee. And bacon too because he's big and need more sustenance.

He comes knocking on the door when she's chopping fresh berries for the filling. She stops to let him in. Rey cooed when she sees him holding the cat. She can tell that Ben bathed the cat too with how white the cat was. "Aw, he's so cute!" There was a collar around the cat's neck too. At first she thought the collar was from the store but looking up close, she could tell Ben made do with leftover scraps. "Thank you."

Ben hands the cat with a smile. "It's not a problem, Miss Rey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to age Rey up to 12 due to I decided to move around the order of plot points to make the story stronger.  
> Ben is still 20, Rey is 12.  
> There will be a time jump eventually.

Rey knew she was going to get her period soon.

She was twelve, around the age range girls typically get it. Except, she didn't expect for it to arrive at the most inopportune time. Like ever. It's Sunday morning and she's left alone at home. Unkar was out of town to pick up inventory for his pawn shop. He won't come back until night time since he's driving to multiple towns.

Getting her period on Sunday morning was the worst possible time. This is when living in a small town really, really sucks. You see her town in particular was super religious and most local general stores walking distance were closed in the morning for church. Some businesses are even closed for the entire day. The chain stores that carried pads and were open the whole day were six miles from her.

She's certain she'll bleed through her pants with the walking being so long or most likely, die from heat exhaustion. It was still super hot because it was summer. And she was in real pain. The girls weren't kidding when they say cramps hurt like hell. Even if she did walk, she would be miserable battling first cramps.

Rey feels trapped. She can't even ask a neighbor to take her because everyone, literally _everyone_ was at church. The only neighbor that was at home was Mrs. Quimbly but Rey doesn't want to bother her. Mrs. Quimbly was in a wheelchair and sick. She has a caretaker. Mrs. Quimbly couldn't exactly help her with it being inconvenient.

Church here was pretty serious, like a three hour mass or something.

Rey doesn't know the details since she's not religious but she knows people stay afterwards like it was some social event and gossip.

Even if she did call Unkar, he was hours away and it will take a long time for him to come back. That's the one thing about moving up south that sucks. He's restarting his business here and it takes time for the business to be settled.

Rey goes to the bathroom to change out the toilet paper. She swallows her pride and decides to call up Ben. Ben was the only one in this town (besides her and Unkar) that wasn't religious. She only knows this because people here like to gossip and words travel fast in a town with only two thousand people. Ben hasn't set his foot in church since his Dad died a few years back. A lot of townspeople call him a sinner for turning his back on his faith.

Thankfully it was a Sunday because it was Ben's day off. He doesn't have Sunday as a work day on account that people go to church and spending time with family afterwards.

She exhaled and dials up his number. Rey doesn't have his number on hand but Unkar has Ben's business card on the fridge. She's desperate. She doesn't want to be using a whole roll of toilet paper every few hours. For some reason she's bleeding _a lot_. She had to look it up and learned that it was also common for girls to have a heavy flow the first time.

He picks up the phone.

Her heart skips a beat as blood rushed to her cheeks. She's completely embarrassed but she's desperate.

"Hello this is Solo's Fix it Service, unfortunately we are closed for tod -

"Ben," she cuts him short. She doesn't want to hear his company spiel because it was long. She's grateful that with it being a tiny town, she isn't sent to voicemail. With the town being so small it was easy for people to answer right away. It was the reason why Unkar liked it here. He says there is no DMV wait like ever and that she will thank him when the time comes when she applies for a driver's permit.

"Miss Rey?"

"Yes -

"Is everything alright?" he asked. He sounds worried.

She sucked in some air and swallowed her pride. "Yes I'm fine - are you busy?"

"No I'm not busy - is there anything wrong with the house?"

"No - it's just I um, I started my period and I have no one to take me to buy pads," she exhaled. The words just come out like a spill because she was anxious. "Unkar is gone for business and all the local stores are closed because people are attending church."

"I see," he said with an understanding tone. "That is a problem. The Walmart is six miles away from you too. Too far for you to walk on the reckon it's hot as hell. The local stores are pretty much closed the whole day with people talking so much at the service."

There's silence then.

Rey blinked. Was he still there? "Ben?"

"Yes, Miss Rey?" he asked. He sounds calm, not at all mortified as she expected. She knows that guys get uncomfortable with periods especially Unkar.

"Can you um, like...take me? It's kinda an emergency - if you're not busy or anything."

"I'm not busy. I can be there in ten."

"Okay, thank you."

"It's not a problem, Miss Rey."

* * *

Ben picks her up in his old red pick up truck. Even in a hundred and two weather, he was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. She noticed that he trimmed his facial hair. He gestures for her to come in. "What are ya waiting for, city girl? Hop in."

She takes his offer and scrambles to get into his truck. Massive truck for a massive man. At least the AC is on.

"Unkar is away?" he asked as he drove.

Rey nodded. "Yes. He's too cheap to pay for the shipping and delivery fees if he can drive there himself. He'll be gone for the day since he's going to multiple places to fill in his store."

Ben laughs. "Your pa is a smart man."

"Do you do the same?"

"Of course, Miss Rey. It saves me the cost and gives me a reason to get out of town from time to time. My ol' man taught me to be business smart before he passed."

She nodded and gives him a smile. She wonders what kind of man Ben's dad was. He must be a good man with how Ben spoke of him. His dad must have taught him everything he knew from plumbing to carpentry to even handling finances. Ben's not that old. He is older than her but not that old. She wonders when he learned, if he was eighteen or younger than that.

Ben rambles on about his Dad.

And Rey happily listens.

* * *

It's kind of mean of her to expect Ben to be one of those men who were uncomfortable with girl stuff. She expected him wait at the registers but he doesn't. He's right beside her in the feminine product aisle. His hands are in the pockets of his jeans and he's reading the product labels.

Ben being here makes her a teeny bit better.

Especially to know that he was a real man who wasn't embarrassed with things like this or worried of his masculinity. Even though the store was literally empty, she has a feeling that he would have been next her even if it was busy. "There's an awful lot of kinds here," he says. "Do you know what to get?"

"No," she admitted. She grabbed a few boxes and examined them. There were so many variations and designs. "It's my first period. I have no idea."

"Must be harder since you never had another female around to teach you stuff."

And that sex education wasn't a thing here, she wanted to add.

Ben frowned. "I'm sorry I'm not much of a help, Miss Rey."

"No I should be thanking you," she says quickly. "For going through the trouble."

"No I like helping you," he gives her a smile.

Rey found herself blushing. She's feeling shy for some reason. "I should um, go ask a female worker to help."

He nodded and to her surprise, he follows her.

* * *

"You should get an extra box so you won't have to go next month to buy em' Miss Rey," Ben suggests.

"I'm surprised I didn't think about that." Rey put another box in the cart. She stopped as she read the price tag. She blinked at the cost. It doesn't seem fair for girls to be spending that much for something they can't control. She stared at the cart then. She got herself two boxes for heavy days, which carried only twenty pads in each box. They were about nine dollars each. And she also got herself a box for light days. The light box contained about thirty pads for seven dollars. The pricing doesn't seem fair at all.

She stops and checks her wallet. She has only ten dollars on her. Unkar has a money jar for her to use whenever she needed it when he was away but she forgot to take some money. She was so frantic about getting pads that she forgot to take some money. At least she remembered to take her house key with her or else she would be in trouble.

"It's alright. I can pay."

"I will pay you back the second I'm home," she promises. "I forgot to get more money."

"No it's fine," he shrugged. "It's not that much anyways."

"I'll make you pancakes for the next time you come to work on the house with Unkar," Rey vows.

Ben smiles at her again. "Let's go get you some medicine while we're here," Ben adds. "I remember my Mama always popped aspirin when she used to have her period."

At the check out line, there's literally no one. The only people that were here were the workers. Rey makes a beeline but she stops herself when she realized he wasn't following her. "Ben?"

"I'm here." He comes back to her and tosses a handful of chocolate bars in the cart. "I just remembered that girls I used to date say chocolate helps with cramps - I'm not sure if I'm remembering right though."

Rey found herself smiling again. Note to self, she thought. To make sure to give extra meat portions to Ben too.

* * *

He takes her home and he walks her to her house.

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" Rey asked. She chooses to ask before he turned around to head back to his truck. "It's the least I could do."

"I would like that but I don't think I should especially when your pa isn't around. Not really appropriate. Or respectful either."

"We can have lunch on the front porch," she said then. "I'm going to make steaks," she says as a selling point. She knows how much Ben likes steak. Rey knows from Mrs. Robinson that he's a regular at her diner. Mrs. Robinson says he always orders steak and eggs.

He thought about it for a moment. "I guess there's no harm in that. Since it'll be in the open and all."

Rey nodded. She lets her pet cat out of the house to join them on the porch.

"Did you give your cat a name yet?"

"His name is BB-8," she says with pride.

Ben raised his eyebrow. "Bee bee eight? That's an awfully strange name for a cat."

"I named him after the new droid model that was released by NASA. It sounded cool to me. BB-8 even has the same coloring as the droid."

"Ah. So I reckon you like space?"

"I do but I want to be a veterinarian when I grow up. I like animals more."

Bb-8 purrs as she pet him.

"Good. It's better to be on earth than space. Space is scary with all the aliens and UFOs living there."

Rey laughs. "Keep a good eye on him okay? I got to fix up lunch."

* * *

Ben leaves shortly after lunch.

Rey keeps insisting that he doesn't have to leave immediately.

"Sorry Miss Rey but I should be getting home," he tells her. "I got things to do."

"Okay. I hope you have a save trip back home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ben thanks her for the meal again and heads to his pick up truck. He waves goodbye to her before he drove off.

She waves back. Ben was coming back tomorrow to fix on the house again and help set up the power at Unkar's store. Apparently Ben's also an electrician too. He really was the town's handyman. He fixes everything that's broken in this town.

He doesn't seem that dumb to her at all anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be in Ben's perspective.  
> and forgot to mention but Unkar is a pretty decent parent.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong Ma?" Ben asked as he got out of his truck. His mama was already outside waiting for him. It must be serious for Ma to be making him reschedule an appointment he had with a client.

Ma's frowning. "Let's go inside the house, Ben."

He nods as he locked his truck. He inspected the house, perhaps it was due time for new paint. Ben hasn't had time to maintain the house since he moved out a year ago into his own place. His place ain't much but it's a first place, and it's meant to be crummy.

There's some sweet tea waiting for him on the table. He can smell Ma's famous casserole cooking in the oven. He sits down on the couch while his Ma sits in her chair. "I was at the market this morning."

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrow. Certainly that wasn't the reason why his mama dragged him out of work. He chewed on the inner part of his cheek and hopes that Ma's not going to tell her about her day. She could do that anytime but not when he's supposed to be on the clock.

"Yes. I ran into Mrs. Dabney and she told me some interesting things," Ma's frown deepens.

Ben tilted his head. "And what is that?"

"She told me that she saw you having lunch with Unkar's daughter while he was away."

"Oh," he swallowed. "That."

Ma shakes her head. "And I told her that no it couldn't be because my boy wouldn't be spending time with little girls especially alone. And you know what Mrs. Dabney told me?"

Ben doesn't answer because he knows his mama was going to tell him.

"She told me that Unkar's car had been gone the whole day so she knew for a fact since she's his neighbor from across the street."

Nosy neighbor. It wasn't just Mrs. Dabney, it was everyone in this town. News travels fast but gossip travels like lighting. Everybody's into everybody's business. That's why Ben barely spoke, he liked to have something that was his. "Ma it's not what you think. Miss Rey wanted to make me a thank you meal for helping her out. I couldn't say no."

"Should I be worried Benjamin Solo?" Ma crosses her arms to match her cross face. "First I've been hearing from Daniel from the hardware store that you got that girl a cat and now you're spending alone time with her."

Ben couldn't help but to laugh at the sound of his government name and how crazy his mama was sounding. "Ma it's completely innocent, honest ma'am. Miss Rey had a woman problem and no one was there to help her. So I had to especially with Unkar off for work and the whole town conversating at church. She didn't have enough money for pads so I spot her. And she wanted to make it up to me."

Ma went silent. Ben helps himself to tea as he waited for Ma's glare to soften back into place. Ma was a tiny thing with a temper bigger than her. His ol' man was mighty fearful of Ma's temper but Ben wasn't. Ben was much bigger than Ma's temper. He's not afraid of anybody.

"I believe you," she exhaled as Ben took a sip of his tea. "Sorry I jumped into conclusions - I just got worried for your safety that's all." Ma starts laughing then. "Kinda silly thinking about it. That you could possible like that girl."

"But I do," Ben said matter of fact. He takes another sip of his tea. "But I'm doing the right way and waiting until she's eighteen."

Ma blinked several times. "You like that girl? That city girl?"

"Yes ma'am. I know she's young but it's only a few years and I don't mind waiting. After all Pa was much older than you and he didn't mind waiting." His parents were twelve years apart and they had a perfect marriage.

"Oh Ben," Ma sighed. "You don't want to be taking an interest in that girl."

"Why not?"

Ma bit her lip. "She's not your type, Ben."

He laughs then. "How is she not my type?"

"Well she's smart, awfully smart -" Ma caught herself and paused.

"Oh," his voice lowered.

"I didn't mean that - I mean she's the type of smart that's going to go places. She's not going to let this small town hold her back, Ben. I can already tell that the junior college here won't be good enough for her. She probably wants to get a degree from state college or maybe out of state. And who knows where she'll be after?"

Ben didn't respond. He didn't really think about that. Somehow it made him feel worse hearing it from his Ma. He knows that he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. He just didn't think that Ma agreed too.

"And she's young, Ben," Ma goes on. Her words aren't exactly lifting his spirits. "You would have to do an awfully lot of waiting especially with her wanting to go to college. I can tell that she values her dreams over having a family. It might be a while for you to have kids and you already know I would like to see my grandkids before I go. Your father never got to have that."

He kept quiet.

Ma tilts his chin up. "Don't be sad, dear. They're are plenty of girls right for you - someone who's more traditional who wants the simple things of life. A woman who's ready to settle - have a family and a house. Besides you know that you can't leave town," she brushes a strand of hair from his face. "Somebody has to be running the business."

* * *

Ben likes Miss Rey.

He knows that she's young and he plans on doing nothing until she was old enough. He plans nothing but to be the perfect gentleman. Ben likes Miss Rey but it's not in a physical sense, it's something much more. He can't exactly explain. He's never good with words.

He's not the brightest person in town and he knows it. Everybody knows it and don't exactly treat him well either. But with Miss Rey, she's different. She's nice and she actually listens to what he has to say. Ben usually doesn't talk much. He keeps to himself but with her it's easy. Ma says it's because he's a bit slow that's why he's able to relate to a twelve year old instead of people his age.

Even if that was true, he still likes talking to Miss Rey. She makes him feel smart even though he doesn't know as many words as she does.

She has a cute accent too. It's the reason why the town went crazy over the new residents. They've never been around someone with a British accent. She sounds poised and fancy to everyone. It doesn't help that all the kids and teens here were obsessed with British boy bands. It took Ben a while to put two and two together that she was adopted. He should have known since Unkar doesn't have a British accent. Ben thinks that there's gonna be a future with him and Miss Rey. He knows with all his heart that she's going to grow up pretty too.

He likes her because she's quiet like him. She's wild or loud like the girls his age were. Rey's much content in keeping her nose in her book and playing with the local animals than to be foolin' around and doing drugs by the lake.

Ben knows that Ma is right though.

Miss Rey has a bright future ahead of her. She's much smarter than to settle for a high school degree or associates. The town has a junior college but if you want to go get yourself a bachelor's the nearest university was the state college and that was three hours away. Miss Rey would probably go to a much better college though . He'll hate to see her leave but he wants her to be happy.

She deserves someone who wasn't so dumb or not as popular with people.

* * *

On his free time, he likes going to the shooting range. Hunting is legal here but he doesn't like killing animals. The men think he's not a real man for that reason. Ben just ignores it and enjoys his time like he wants. He has some friends. He's not exactly close to them but they all get together to go shoot at the range and play poker on rotating weekends.

They're not really people he wants to call his friends though. They can be awfully mean to him and run their mouth. He doesn't let it get to him though and knows to never trust them. That's the thing with living in a small place. You can't really pick who you want to be associating yourself with. It's survival of the fittest. Sometimes it's best to keep your enemies close to you.

In between shooting, he's smoking a cigarette and answering calls. Ben does have other people that work for him but he's still the main person that everybody goes to. If someone requests him specifically he'll go but if the person isn't picky he'll assign them someone else.

His friends are drinking. It's not allowed to be in a range intoxicated but the owner lets it slide on account everybody knows everybody.

"I heard from Darla from Walmart that she saw you with the British girl," Leo runs his mouth.

"She would be correct," Ben answered calmly. He moves away to answer a call. Once he finished he prepared his gun for another round.

"Watcha doing with the British girl?" Wilson snickered.

"Since ya'll are so curious, Miss Rey had woman trouble," Ben explained matter of fact-ly. "She started her period and needed someone to drive her since her pa was away. I couldn't exactly be letting her bleed on the floor."

The men winced.

"Geez Solo," Deon wrinkled his nose. "Do you really have to bring gross things into conversation?"

"It's not gross," Ben spat out. "It's natural. Part of the female body and yes I have to so everybody's head will be out the gutter. Miss Rey is a child."

* * *

News travels fast but gossip travels like lighting. That's why so many people got pregnant here because they're afraid to run into someone while buying condoms. Ben can't go to any place without being stopped and confronted by the incident. He hates being labeled as a child toucher. He goes to speak to Unkar one on one to explain to him what really happened. That's another thing Ben hates about his hometown. All the gossip is always thrown out of proportion and you're always guilty until proven innocent. Ben has to explain to Unkar about that since he's still new and not familiar with the culture and politics of the town.

To Ben's surprise, Unkar's taking it well. Unkar's even laughing.

"Don't worry about it Solo. Rey already told me when I came back home that night. I should be thanking you for going through the trouble. I really appreciated you helping her out while I was away."

"Did she tell you about us having lunch on the porch?"

"Everybody did," Unkar shook his head. He's still laughing his head off. "Even the mailman. But it's the least Rey could do. You spent way more on her feminine products than I did on the steaks. I got the steaks for a mighty deal."

"I think I got a better end of the deal. I like home cooked meals. And just to clarify sir, I wouldn't be doing anything funny until she's eighteen. Like I promised."

"You better not," Unkar's tone went hard. "I'll find out either way. I may be new but I already figured how small towns work. It's hard to hide anything here."

Ben nodded. "Don't worry sir. I wouldn't dare." He then handed Unkar a case of cold beer. "I also got you this for the trouble."

Unkar's eyes lit up. Like any person, everyone enjoys getting free things. "Thank you - wait how did you get this?" Unkar raised his eyebrow. "You have to be at least twenty one to purchase alcohol. I know damn well you're twenty."

"People don't really care as long as you're at least eighteen. Our belief in our town is if eighteen you're old enough to fight and die in a war for your country that you should also be allowed to drink."

Unkar blinked. He takes the case then. "You guys do have a point."

"We've been trying to get that passed for years."

* * *

The next two months passes by so fast. Before Ben knew it, he's done with the house and store. He couldn't help but to feel sad about it. He won't get to see Miss Rey as much anymore. He knows he can't because if he does the town will explode in a frenzy and everyone will jump into conclusions. And he knows that Unkar wouldn't like that either. Unkar wasn't your stereotypical cookie cutter dad but he was still a dad. And all fathers were protective of their daughters.

If only Miss Rey wasn't so terribly young.

This evening, Ben's having dinner with them on the front porch to celebrate the completion of both places. Unkar is in the backyard grilling some chicken while Ben and Rey were on the front porch with the cat. Miss Rey is talking about her excitement for a new exhibit that's opening tomorrow at the library. "You should take me," she tells him. "Since Unkar's not into that stuff. He'll take me but I can tell he will be miserable and counting the seconds when he can listen to sports."

"I would love to but I can't Miss Rey," he tells her gently. "I'm officially done with the house and shop. There's no reason for me to be here. I do want to spend time with you but it wouldn't be appropriate."

She went quiet. "Oh."

BB-8 curled beside Rey.

"The summer went by so fast," she commented. She's trying to hide her sadness but Ben can tell. She's holding the cat close to her face.

"Yeah it did," he swallowed the lump in his throat. It's worse than when he first tried chewing tobacco. It's nasty stuff. Never try it. "You'll be starting school soon."

"Yeah."

Ben wants to tell her that he's going to miss her but he doesn't want to hurt her. "You'll still see me Miss Rey. You'll see me around town."

"Yeah but it's not the same."

It isn't. "Well we may not see each other as often but... I think as the legal owner of that cat...I would have to drop by once a month to see how he is. Ben gives her a smile that's only meant for her. "Is that okay?" It's the probably he fastest time he thought of something.

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah that's completely fair!"

Unkar hollers for them that dinner was ready.

"Come on," Ben says. He pulls her up. "Let's go eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i predict a time jump in the near future


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves some softness during this time 🤗♥

Miss Rey likes to read.

Ben knows this. He always sees her in passing while he's driving through town. He sees her in the library or walking home with several books in her hands. Every time he runs into her, Ben would pull to the side of the road to say "hi." That was their routine now and had been for months and now and forever. Just moments of hellos and goodbyes. 

People in town do go to the library (since they only had one and no bookstore) but not excessively like Miss Rey. Miss Rey was always reading. Even when he was working on her ol' man's house and shop, Miss Rey always had her nose in a book whenever Ben saw her. That or her trying to befriend an animal.

Maybe if she wanted, he could take her to the nearest bookstore when she's eighteen. The nearest bookstore was two hours away from this isolated town. That was one of the downsides of living in a town like this, there isn't much. Knowing her, she's probably been begging Unkar to take her. But knowing Unkar, he holds it off because he works six days a week at his business and wants to rest on his day off.

Ben would be glad to take Miss Rey himself to the bookstore but he knows he's not allowed since she's young. She's awfully young and he keeps thinking about what his Ma said about her. Miss Rey was smart and will go places. This town wasn't good enough for her and he doesn't blame her.

He took a deep breath as put on a different shirt that wasn't flannel or plaid. He was going on a date tonight and he wants to look nice. Ben even did his hair, something he never does. Slicked back like the best used car salesman. To be honest, Ben's not too keen on going on a date but he wants the town off his back after that incident months ago. Ben hates people thinking he's some pervert. He likes Miss Rey but he wants to wait and let her be a kid. Besides, maybe dating will distract him from missing her.

Ben misses her too much. 

Ma keeps hoping he'll find the one but so far he's disinterested in every girl his Ma sets him up with. They weren't exactly blind dates since everybody knows everybody but girls that he knew since he was a kid that held a fire for him and their mothers begged his Ma to do some convincing. The girls Ma keeps setting him up with are nice but they were dull to him. They don't really have passions or ambitions other than what's expected. They don't even have hobbies or interests. A good majority of the girls Ma sets him up with are what you'll call broken ones that need fixin'. Personally Ben doesn't believe that you can fix people and it was really sad that the girls' parents think a man will solve their problems.

At least dating wasn't terribly boring. He was amused by the selection of women that was up to Ma's standards. Most of the women his Ma pairs him up with are bold and opinionated. He doesn't mind that but he hates loud voices. It gives him anxiety. He liked calmer people, and Rey was calm. And she was nice and had goals and dreams. Rey was opinionated and unapologetic too and he likes that about her.

* * *

Rey likes going to the library. She loves the routine of it all - the walk, being surrounded by wonderful stories and novels, and insightful conversations with Ms. Kanata the librarian. The only thing she wished she could do was to keep a book.

She misses living close to bookstores. Yes the Walmart and the convenient store sold books but the mainstream trashy ones and that's not much of a selection. She's not too young to go around town but she's not old enough for Unkar to let her take the bus to the nearest bookstore that was two hours away. Rey's looked it up and the time to get there on bus would take twice the time due to the stops and switching of multiple buses. Meaning four hours to get there and four hours back - not accounting to traffic either.

Unkar's been putting it off taking her to one but she doesn't blame him. He's always working but whenever someone pawns their books for something, he always saves them for her. Unkar does have a handful of rare books in his store. He lets her read them as long as she has gloves on and reads them inside to preserve the spine and ink.

Yes, Rey does have a collection of books at home but there's always room for more and her collection has gone stagnant since she moved here. Rey sighed as she sorted through her two bookshelves for any books she doesn't want anymore. She was going to donate them to the library to make room to her ever growing but stagnant collection.

This was a bittersweet task. While she was happy to get rid of books she outgrew, it was still hard for they carried memories. BB-8 is following her, hoping on the shelf and watching in interest. He purrs and she smiles. "You're right BB," she said. "There are kids that have yet to read these books. That deserve to explore other worlds besides this town." She hugged each book goodbye and tossed them in her wagon.

Rey managed to give up thirty books and she heads out the house to go to the library. Unkar was working but he's fine with her walking to places as long as she texts him her whereabouts. Besides everything was walking distance. If something wrong happens the library was a mile away from his shop. She texts him and he responds back telling her to meet him at Mrs. Robinson's Diner for dinner at five. She checks the weather then. There's a small chance for rain so Rey decides to be safe. She wraps her wagons with plastic bags.

The walk to the library isn't that far but she hates people slowing down or stopping to ask her about why she has a wagon with books. People sure were nosy here. It's overbearing sometimes. Some people even stopped in their cars to ask. It wouldn't be so bad if it didn't start to rain. It's not rain-rain but drizzling.

She frowned. If only she thought of bringing an umbrella too.

Her face scrunched up as she heard another car stop. "Do you need a ride to the library Miss Rey?" a familiar voice asked.

She looked up and smiled instantly. "Yes please."

Ben.

* * *

He gives her a good bye before her drove off. Rey was sure someone saw but he didn't care about someone seeing and so Rey didn't either. Ben was nice. She wished he stayed with her but he has to finish up some work. She clutched her wagon and umbrella as she made her way inside - his umbrella. That he gave her. It was tall and sturdy umbrella, black and plain.

Rey tried to refuse but Ben kept insisting and saying, "Miss Rey, please take it. You look like a wet cat."

She took her time trying to dry her wagon to prevent leaving water on the floor. Rey inspects the condition of her books too, all were safe and sound. Rey took her time walking in, careful with pulling her wagon. The last thing she wanted was her wagon to squeak. There was about ten people in the library, all cozy up with a book or magazine. Others were using the computers. Rey smiled at the sight and the _warmth_ of the library.

It had gotten awfully cold. And the rain gotten heavier during the short drive.

She checked her phone again and there's a text from Unkar.

> _Nevermind. I'll pick you up_ 😪🌧☔

Rey grinned.

"Hello Ms. Kanata," Rey greeted her favorite librarian. Ms. Kanata was old, about seventy with artificial orange hair. She was a petite woman, shorter than Rey with a small face and large circle glasses that covered said face.

"Hello Rey, what do you have there?"

"I have some books to donate. Most of them are children's books though - if that's alright."

Ms. Kanata smiles. "That's perfectly alright, thank you. The delivery of new books came a few days early. Do you want me to show you?"

Rey beamed.

* * *

She doesn't believe in fate especially in a small town. She does believe in coincidences and chance and the chance was high with running into Ben again. Ben was a regular at Mrs. Robinson's diner and it was not a surprise when she sees him at a booth - but what did surprise her was seeing him with a girl. Rey knows who that girl was too since she knows everybody now. Ben was with Nikki, a girl his age who worked as a cashier at Myrtle's Drugstore.

Nikki was pretty with her thick blonde hair and blue eyes but she's not that sweet. Rey never had any problem with Nikki. Nikki was nice to Rey but Rey knows that Unkar doesn't get along with that girl over a petty reason.

Rey couldn't help but to be a little shocked - not because Ben's out with Nikki but that Ben's out with a girl. Unkar said that Ben asked for his permission to date her when she was old enough - so why was Ben out with someone else? Maybe...Unkar was only messing with her. He does do that, innocent jokes and the more Rey thought about it, the more it made sense. Ben was older and a nice decent guy. He wouldn't be into little girls like her.

She shifted her gaze as Mrs. Robinson herself takes them to their booth. The booth was five booths away from Ben's thankfully. Rey sits on the opposite so she wouldn't be nosy. She wants to respect him if he was on a date.

"Once you guys figure what you want just flag me over darlings," Mrs. Robinson says as she hands Rey and Unkar menus.

"So what will it be, kid?" Unkar asked as he pushed up his sleeves. He's skimming through the menu. "The chicken steak looks interesting."

Rey shrugged. "I don't know." She goes through the menu to try to distract herself. She doesn't even want to tell Unkar about Ben being in the diner. Unkar will find out soon enough either later or through gossip at the store.

"Knowing you, you probably going to order a short stack and a side of bacon."

"Yeah."

"Something wrong?"

Rey looked up from the menu. "No. I'm just tired with dragging my wagon in the rain."

"Ah," he nods. He flags Mrs. Robinson for a hot black coffee. He gets Rey a hot chocolate even though Rey didn't ask for it. "I should really upgrade your wagon into a those cart things," he laughs.

Rey smiled slightly. "Yeah that'll be nice."

Unkar frowns. "It's almost your birthday. You're going to be thirteen soon. You excited?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"As you know, it's tradition for the birthday person to decide how we're going to celebrate. So what will it be?"

Rey shrugged.

Unkar bit his lip. He noticed how Rey was stiff. He looked around and sees the reason. Solo. But it's not just Solo. It's Ben Solo with Nikki the bitch. Nikki refused Unkar's return despite the item wasn't open and he had the receipt. Unkar sighed and decides to go to the last resort. "How about we go that bookstore you've been wanting to go and get some sushi?"

Rey looked up, her eyes flickering. "Can we?"

"Yeah. I'll get one of my workers to work Saturday. Besides I know how much you missed sushi."

"With all my heart," Rey vowed. There wasn't much diversity in cuisine in this town besides one Mexican restaurant and a Chinese restaurant. Both were horrible and not authentic at all but Rey and Unkar still go there because beggars can't be choosers. This town offered nothing but American food besides that.

"Well lucky for you it's going to be your birthday and the bookstore happens to be in a big city with a lot of food options."

"Can we do a bucket list of all the foods we've missed, Unkar?" she begs.

"Duh," Unkar laughs. "If we didn't then the two hour drive would be for nothing. I really miss real tacos and let's get some Ethiopian food - oh! Indian food too. I miss curry so much."

Rey nodded in agreement. "I'll search up places beforehand and make us a game plan."

* * *

Unkar isn't your cookie cutter parent. He's not the best parent. He's rough around the edges, blunt and curses like a sailor. He forgets things and was a procrastinator but he means well. He's not good with putting up the 'I'm interested in your interests face' but he does mean well. Unkar puts up with the traffic and the first thing they do in the city is go have some tacos.

Rey has her birthday planned to a tea with their night ending with sushi and some trendy ice cream that she will have to take a picture of. The tacos were great, the best she had in a while but she had to restrain Unkar from buying more. They were going to eat a lot of food today and so they have to eat lightly. When they get to the bookstore, Unkar finds a spot with an outlet for his phone. He hands her a hundred and tells her to go crazy.

She does because she hadn't been to a bookstore since they moved. As much as she loved the library, she _loves_ the smell of new books. She puts on a timer on her phone to make sure she doesn't go off schedule. It was easy for her to spend a whole day at the bookstore. Unkar wouldn't like that.

Rey makes sure to calculate the cost of the books she got to make sure she doesn't go over. She ends up buying four books and a new bookmark with two dollars left over.

The rest of the day goes great until dinner. To their surprise the sushi was...how you say...horrible. Rey did her research and the restaurant was the most popular. She would hate to imagine going to the lower rating places. The quality of the fish wasn't good and the rice was stale and the rolls were not as aesthetically pleasing and drowned in sauce. Even Unkar's beef plate was mediocre. The restaurant was also super skimpy with portions. There was barely any fish in her sushi and there was barely any beef on the plate.

Unkar and her both agreed that this was the worst sushi place they've been to.

Rey couldn't help but to be sad. Yes she knows it's silly to be sad over food but the thing is that she really hates being in area that's so isolated with little to no options. She feels so trapped. She can't even get good food with the area that they live in. But still, Rey doesn't say a word and thanks Unkar for the day. She knows he has no control in this. They had to move because Unkar's business was struggling. With living in a town so small, Unkar doesn't have to worry about competition.

"You're definitely going to move far away to a place that has amazing food, aren't you?" Unkar asked.

She hugged Unkar and thanks him for the day.

* * *

Rey sleeps in this Sunday morning after a long day away. She wakes up to the sound of the doorbell. She puts a pillow over her head and hopes for Unkar to answer but nope. Unkar was knocked out. Rey groaned and forced herself out of bed. She smooths down her hair as she made her way to the door. She was so exhausted that she didn't even change out of her clothes from yesterday.

They did a lot of walking.

BB-8 follows her, probably begging to be fed. "I will once I answer the door, BB," she tells him. "Yes?" she yawned.

"Did I come at a bad time, Miss Rey?"

It was a familiar voice. The only person that calls her that. She wakes up instantly from recognizing his voice. "No - it's fine. I just yawned that's all."

Ben frowned. "I'm sorry. I should have come later like at twelve or something - but I wanted to see you before anyone was up." He pull something out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"What's this?" she asked. She inspects it, it's a folded envelope.

Ben bits his lip. "I um, happen to over hear at the diner the other day that your birthday was today - well yesterday," he corrected himself. He's messing with his hair. Ben seems flustered and it makes her feel better to know that he cares for her. "I wanted to get you something."

"Really?" she couldn't help but to blush.

"Yeah since you're a teen now. That's a pretty big deal for anyone."

"Thank you," she said.

BB-8 purrs.

"You haven't opened it yet."

Oh. Yeah. Rey was so distracted by the gesture that she forgot to open it. No one besides Unkar has gotten her a gift before. "I already know that I will like it," she starts unfolding the envelope. "Because you got me something."

"I didn't meant to snoop it's just your ol' man's voice carries Miss Rey."

She laughs. "Oh, I _know_. He's super loud." Rey tears through the envelope.

"I wanted to go say hi but you guys were planning important things and I didn't want to interrupt."

There's a card inside. It has daisies on it. She opened the card and sees the printed words: _Happy Birthday_.

"I wanted to write something too but I'm not good with words."

"It's alright, I still like it," Rey means it. She knows that Ben wasn't that articulate with words but she understands him just fine. She notices theres a mini card inside then. Rey opened it and finds an Amazon gift card.

"There's fifty dollars on that card," he tells her as he cleared his throat. "I know how much you like books. Too bad there's no bookstore around here - so I thought you can buy some books online."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "This is very thoughtful of you." She's not happy over the gift card but the thought. Ben must have spent a long time deciding on what to get her and was probably afraid of her not liking any of the ideas he had. Rey restrains herself from hugging him. She wants to but she doesn't want anyone to find her hugging him. The town made such a big fuss over them having lunch on the porch.

"I wanted to buy you books and make it personal but I don't think my tastes are up to your standards."

She shakes her head, trying desperately not to hug him. "I don't think so. I think you're smarter than you give yourself credit for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a time jump eventually but I hope you guys enjoy the slow burn fluff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna update to Pretty Picture, Broken Frame tonight but decided to give some love to other fics lmao  
> heads up there's going to be mentions of religion. As a reminder this is not a representation of the entire religion. enjoy 💖

Like Ben promised, once a month he stops by Miss Rey's house to check up on the cat. Unkar was uneasy about it but as time went on but Unkar seems to have gotten over it when Ben paid for the expenses to fix up the cat's broken leg. She wishes she could see him more. Until next month. Rey's chasing the cat, trying to lock the cat up in the house so Unkar and her can go to Mrs. Robinson's Diner for dinner.

BB-8 protests and so Rey has to bribe him with a treat.

Rey locks him up and Unkar and her head to the diner. Unkar was in the mood for a steak sandwich and waffles. Rey's looking forward to the fall menu. She loves pumpkin everything and she's going to get pumpkin pancakes and pumpkin hot chocolate. Everything's fine - the Ramones were playing in the background and Mrs. Robinson gives them two slices of apple pie on the house too until Rey sees Crystal Anderson and her family enter the diner.

Crystal Anderson was nice - she's fourteen just like Rey but Crystal and her family have been trying to convert Rey and Unkar since day one. Crystal's dad was a pastor and it's a pretty big deal to him. Rey and Unkar don't know why though. Rey and Unkar respect people who have a religion as long as they weren't harming anyone or trying to force someone to convert. "Unkar," Rey whispered as she lowered her head.

Unkar's too distracted with his sandwich to hear.

Rey hits his arm.

"What?" Unkar nearly chokes.

"Duck, the Andersons are here," Rey said.

Unkar swallows his food quickly. "Shit."

There's no use in hiding since the diner was designed to be open but they still try. In a matter of seconds, Crystal notices them and heads over. "Hey Rey!" she says with a smile.

Rey smiles back. "Hi."

"Have you decided where you're going to volunteer at?" It was a requirement for your freshman year to volunteer.

"Yeah I have. I'm going to volunteer at the library."

"Really?" Crystal said in surprise. "But everyone's going to volunteer at church - don't you want to be with everyone?"

 _No._ But Rey can't flat out say that. "Yeah but I like the library and Ms. Kanata's super happy to finally have someone volunteer at the library. She says she hasn't had a volunteer in years. I can't let her down." Which was one hundred percent the truth. Teens don't want to volunteer there because they think the library is boring and dusty. Rey can see why people pick volunteering at church since most of the events are held there so it's more interesting. Rey liked books better and spending time with Ms. Kanata since Ms. Kanata's planning to retire next year and move back with her daughter.

Crystal nods in admiration. "That's really nice of you. It's a shame you can't be with everyone though but you and Unkar are always welcome to the events."

Rey smiles and Crystals heads back to her table.

Unkar holds up his sandwich and mutters quietly behind it. "I hate how that family is super nice. It makes it hard to tell them off in trying to convert us." There was another church in this town and Pastor Finney and his family wasn't like that at all. They were tolerant and respectful to everyone whether they had a religion or ont.

Rey agrees and goes back to drinking her pumpkin spiced latte.

* * *

High school is fine. No teen angst or anything. She's been living in this town for two years and knows everyone in her grade since there's not many people. The total population of this town was two thousand so you can imagine how small her class size were. They all relatively got along. There are only three people she considers her friends though - Ms. Kanata, Jannah, and Ben.

Jannah says Ms. Kanata doesn't count since she's old.

Rey asks about what Jannah thinks about her friendship with Ben. Jannah says it's different but doesn't go further in detail. Jannah is a year older than Rey and so it's just her by herself volunteering at the library. Rey doesn't mind. She likes alone time. The other reason why she didn't want to volunteer at the church (besides the _high_ possibility of people trying to convert her) was that it was going to be a whole big thing. All the freshmen volunteers there and it's going to be drama. Rey just knows it and that wasn't much of Rey's style.

She's not an introvert but she does get overwhelmed by stuff like that. She knows the other students were tolerant of her, they don't hate her but they don't love her either. They know she's helpful with school and friendly and they also know that Rey likes to keep to herself. She rather remain that way, on everybody's good side and neutral.

Rey puts on her favorite T-shirt, it's heather gray that fits her nicely with a modest neckline. And she puts on her jeans and most comfortable shoes. Rey puts her hair up in a high ponytail and heads out to volunteer. She's secretly relieved that it's just going to be her and Ms. Kanata. It'll be unproblematic and Rey likes that.

She heads out with her lunch and Unkar's lunch in her backpack. She drops off Unkar's lunch at the shop before heading to the library. It was one of her favorite walks, not too far and easy. To her surprise, she sees her classmate Poe Dameron talking to Ms. Kanata.

Her heart skips a beat in a panic. What was Poe Dameron doing here? He should be volunteering with the others at church. Maybe he's not volunteering and that he's just asking Ms. Kanata about a book.

"Guess what Rey, we're going to have another volunteer," Ms. Kanata smiles.

 _Great._ Rey smiles and waves hello at him.

Poe Dameron gives her a wink.

Rey tries not to grimace. She doesn't want any drama. Rey doesn't hate Poe Dameron. He's not mean at all. They've gotten paired off for projects before and he always does his share of work but he's awfully cocky. All the girls like him that's why he has a big head. Rey's the exception though. He's too much of an extravert for her, too loud.

The only thing Rey wonders is why Poe Dameron decided to volunteer here. He loves being around his friends. He's friends with everybody. It didn't make sense why he decided to go with this instead of the social gathering.

Ms. Kanata shows them around the back and then goes over their duties: cleaning, filing, helping book sales, organizing books, posting fliers all over town, running the kid's club and study club, and reading stories from time to time to the younger children. It all sounds simple enough just time consuming. Rey doesn't mind and actually looks forward to it. She's already thinking of coming up with fun ideas for the kid's club. Today they're just cleaning a few sections of the library while Ms. Kanata works.

Poe's out here trying to initiate small talk. Against Rey's will, she's forced to join. "Are you going to the fall formal?" he asked.

Rey shakes her head. She focuses on disinfecting the book shelves.

"Why?" Poe raised his eyebrow as he took several books out.

"It's not really my thing."

Poe laughs. "How do you know if it isn't if you haven't gone to a dance at all?"

"I've been to middle school dances." She hates when people think that she's some social shut in. She does talk to people and have friends.

"It doesn't count. We're in high school now and you haven't gone to those yet."

Rey shrugged. He's not very good with persuading. "Yeah but I didn't like the middle school ones so I have a feeling high school dances are going to be the same."

Poe sighs. "If you say so. I just don't want you to miss out."

She holds back a laugh. "I think I'll survive."

* * *

Rey talks about Poe Dameron to Jannah later that night. They're at Jannah's house watching a movie and eating pizza and brownies for dinner. Jannah just smiles. "What?" Rey asked in confusion. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I think Dameron volunteered at the library to try to get close to you," Jannah grins.

Rey makes a face. "No. No. Don't even say that!"

Jannah shrugs unapologetically with the biggest smile on her face. "I mean why else would he decide to volunteer there for the entire year? It's not like he's a bookworm or anything. He loves being around people and having fun." Even though Jannah was a year older, everyone knows each other. Especially since there's only one school in town and one junior college. A lot of the extracurricular classes were shared. Jannah has Poe in her Spanish class since she flunked Spanish last year.

Rey swats her hand at the idea. Her cheeks were red not because she likes Poe Dameron but Jannah was teasing her. "I'm not his type. I'm too quiet for him," Rey says to kill the stars in Jannah's eyes.

"He's cute."

"And full of himself," Rey shots back. "And besides he's probably doing this for a bet or to prove that he can get any girl." Not too long ago Poe was dating Paige Tico a junior to prove to his friends that he could get an upper class. They dated for only a month before Poe got bored. He's such an ass, and yet only Rey and Jannah could see that. All of the other girls were blind.

Jannah's smile vanished. She grimaces in disgust. "Ew, you're probably right. He really is one of those guys."

Rey nods. "Super obnoxious."

* * *

It's not fair that Poe Dameron was ruining her volunteering experience. He's cooperative and all but he's super talkative and annoying. It makes Rey sad because she was looking forward to one on one time with Ms. Kanata. All Poe can do is talk about himself and how he's so great in football. It frustrated Rey because Ms. Kanata doesn't mind because she's under the spell that Poe Dameron casts with all the adults.

Poe Dameron was extremely likeable but he's too full of himself.

Rey ignores him as they set up for kid's club. They were going to teach arts and crafts together during a portion of the time. Rey planned an autumn leaf craft project so it'll be fun. "The formal is coming up next week. It's not too late to change your mind," Poe says.

"I'm okay," Rey said as she counted the materials.

Poe bites his lip. "Is it because of the cost?"

"No."

"Is it because your dad won't let you go?"

"No. I don't want to go, simple as that," Rey held her tongue. She was getting annoyed that he's been bothering her about the dance nonstop since their volunteer hours started.

Poe grins smugly then. "Is it because you don't have a date?"

"No." Rey felt her skin tightened. This was just one of his schemes with his guy friends to prove he has game. It's transparent as hell.

"I can be your date if you want."

Rey's face grew hot. Not because she likes him or anything but he really put her on the spot. "No thank you," Rey said slowly. "But thank you for asking."

His jaw dropped slightly. "What do you mean by 'no thank you?' What are you trying to say Rey?"

She looked up at him in confusion. "What I said," Rey blinked several times. Does he not understand? Was this the first girl that told him no? "I don't want to go with you. It's nothing personal. You're nice but no thank you." Rey keeps her answer like that. She doesn't want to go to the details. She wants to spare his feelings.

"Oh. Okay."

Rey stopped setting up the tables and looked at him. He seems to be taking it well. Rey felt her heart relax and she continues to set up for class.

* * *

Guys who call themselves nice guys aren't nice. Rey finds this out the next day when she's overhearing Poe in the cafeteria calling her a bitch to his friends for rejecting him. People are talking about her and calling her stuck up and saying she's crazy for saying no. It kind of hurts, not going to lie. She had let him down lightly and was polite and yet she realizes there's nothing she could do to lessen the blow.

Everyone likes Poe Dameron and you can't say no to him or else everyone's going to hate you. It all makes sense now why Paige - a _junior,_ agreed to go out with Poe Dameron. She might be older but Poe Dameron was beloved.

Rey sighed. Jannah gestures for them to go eat outside by the trees. To get away from the judgmental glares. Rey takes up on the offer and packs up her lunch. "Did I do anything wrong?" Rey asked.

Jannah shakes her head. "No!" Jannah said fiercely. "What were you suppose to do? Go out with someone just because you don't want to hurt their feelings? You did the right thing. You shouldn't be pressured into saying yes to please someone."

Rey smiled slightly. She's really happy to have a friend like Jannah.

* * *

The end of the month comes and Ben stops by to check up on the cat. She waits on the front porch with BB-8 for the red pickup truck they know so well. It was Saturday and Unkar was at work. Rey already has some coffee and food ready for Ben just in case he decides to say yes to her offer. It was a hot early morning so Rey's wearing shorts and a T-shirt. Her hair was up in a high bun and she's finishing up her current book while BB-8 played with his toy.

She reads with half focus, eagerly waiting to see Ben.

A flicker of red passes her vision and Rey looks up. Rey gathers the cat in her arms and runs to greet him.

Ben smiles at her warmly. "Hello Miss Rey. How are you?"

BB-8 purrs hello at Ben. Rey smiles and snuggles BB-8. "I'm good, and you?"

Ben frowns. "Are you sure?"

Rey blinked. Something was wrong. He looks concerned. "What? Yeah I'm sure - why?"

"I don't know," Ben shrugged. "It's just um I've been hearing people talk and -" he stopped talking altogether.

"Oh." She felt her cheeks become hot. It doesn't take long for Rey to put two and two together. That's the one thing she hates about living in a small town. News travels fast but gossip travels like lightning. Rey's just surprised that high school talk gets circulated.

"I'm sorry that your classmates are giving you a hard time."

Rey swats her hand away at the comment. "It's alright. I'm fine. I have tough skin."

"Is anyone picking on you? Is Poe Dameron still bothering you? " Ben bit his lip. "Let me know and I'll take care of it. I don't care if that Poe Dameron boy is son of the mayor."

She laughed but she couldn't help but to be pleased. "I'm fine. I'll let you know if I need your help."

* * *

They go sit on the porch and Rey tells him about the book she just finished. It's their thing, every visit Rey tells him about the current book she finished reading. They've been doing this for two years. Yeah Ben is an adult and might be doing this to be polite but she thinks Ben genuinely likes listening to her talk. He's very attentive and he doesn't ignore her or randomly say 'yes' and 'that's cool' every couple minutes like the other people she's tried to share her interests with.

Ben listens. And you can tell by his body language and eye contact. He will even stop to ask her questions and even ask her to clarify any confusion. "I like the way you tell stories, you really pull me in."

Rey beams because she knows he means it. She knows Ben, and he never lies. He's honest even if the subject gets too personal. "The book itself is so much better I can't even," she laughs. "Reading is so much better than a summary explanation," Rey begins. "Maybe we can read books together and have a book club session when you check up on BB-8," she suggests with not so subtle excitement.

"I would read it's just -" Ben paused to fumble with his hair. He does that when he gets nervous. "I'm not really good with reading. It's never been my strong suit."

"It's alright," she reassures him. She doesn't want him to feel guilty about saying no to her. It's not the first time she tried to get someone interested in reading books with her so she's used to rejection. Besides, she already has Maz as a book buddy.

"I would love to honestly but I'm afraid I might be too slow of a reader."

Rey shook her head. "I don't think so. You're not slow."

"I am Miss Rey. I know for sure I'll take much longer than you especially since you read about five books a month."

"Maybe we can still do it but you can listen to the audio version."

Ben blinked several times. "They have audio versions of books?"

Rey suppressed herself from giggling. She doesn't want to come off mean. "Yeah. They do."

"I wish I knew that. It might have helped me in high school."

Ben laughs and so Rey does too.

"It might be better for you since you're always working," she explains. "You can listen at work or when you're driving. Whenever it's convenient. Just make sure to pace yourself and have it fresh so we can have better discussions. You can listen to like two or three chapters a week."

She watches him perk up but it's brief. His face is creased up. He looks nervous. "Are audio books pricey?"

Rey shakes her head with confidence. "I'll make sure to pick books that the library has the audio versions of. I'll look up free sites too."

Ben smiles and nods. "We can do that. Let's shake on it."

He holds out his hand for her and Rey happily accepts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to update "The Person You Lay in Bed With"   
> Also Me: lmao nah fam
> 
> using writing to battle the pandemic blues. 
> 
> Here is a fluff chapter. It's probably the most pure fluff chapter I wrote in a while 💖

Poe Dameron gets over the rejection fast by pretending that it never happened. He tells everyone he only did that to be nice to the weird girl. Rey keeps her mouth shut and waits for the school's animosity towards her to fizzle out. Volunteering eventually stops being awkward within the next month. She still hates that she's stuck with him but at least he was acting mature there.

The last thing Rey needed was drama at her favorite place.

Rey guesses that she is weird. She mainly keeps to herself and turns down boys like Poe Dameron. Poe Dameron technically was the only boy that asked her out but Ms. Kanata says she'll get more inquiring suitors. Things are back to normal. Poe Dameron's not interested in her anymore because she's not interested. Teen logic sure is strange. It was super cliché but Rey's not complaining.

Her mood's been in better place since she has another person to read with. Ms. Kanata and her read fantasy novels together while Rey and Ben read thrillers and mysteries. Ms. Kanata's not into those genres so Rey's happy to find someone. Rey has a little secret. She knows not to say anything about it or else the town will go into hysteria.

She puts audiobooks on hold for Ben. Rey's not suppose to do that unless the person requests it but Rey's the one in charge picking books for her and Ben. No one knows though and no one's getting hurt. So far their book club is going strong. They're on their fourth book and currently Rey is taking the audiobook for Ben this month out of the shelf.

Rey goes to the counter and looks around to make sure no one was looking. She slips in a post it note inside. She likes leaving little messages for Ben. They're nothing personal just silly things. Mainly smiley faces and hearts. Rey's been thinking of getting Ben an audible account but this was more fun. She likes having an excuse for Ben to stop by the library so she can see him. Even if it's just for a minute.

She puts the audiobook in the hold section and goes back to sorting out used books with Poe for the books for sale section. All of the used books are at most three dollars and on average a dollar. Rey pretends not to notice the sound of the bell that lets you know someone entered the library. She pretends not to see that familiar face she knows so well. She turns away from Poe to hide her smile. Ben walks around the library first before he checks out the audiobook. He always does this to find her and sneak in a hello in passing.

"I'm going to get some more books in the back," Rey tells Poe.

"Okay," Poe shrugs.

* * *

Rey finds him in the DVD section. He's staring in deep concentration at the new collection of movies. Ben checks out a movie or a cd too ever since they started this. He notices her within a beat. He turns his head slightly to acknowledge her before focusing on the shelf. "Hello Miss Rey," he says in a low voice with a small smile.

She smiles back, cheeks a bit flushed from the rush of it all. "Hello. Do you need any help?"

"I'm good, thank you," Ben presses a smile from escaping. She can still see his dimple on his right cheek. Ben doesn't smile much but when he does it was because of her. A lot of people don't know that he has a dimple. "You should get back to volunteering. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Rey nodded. She doesn't want to go back but she has to. She waves goodbye at him and he does the same.

"Where are the books?" Poe asked when she came back.

Oh. Shoot. Right. "Oh I wanted to let you know that it's going to take me a while since I need to find the box cutter," Rey makes it up on the spot. "Mrs. Anderson donated a big sealed box again." Rey fast walks to the back. When Rey comes back to Poe in the section, she sees Ben walking out with a DVD and audiobook.

Poe gives her a smirk.

"What?" Rey asked.

"I bet you Mr. Solo picks things based off pictures."

Rey raised her eyebrow. "Everyone does that. That's the whole reason why there are graphic designers and artists." She knows what Poe's implying and Rey decides to be a smart ass. It pisses her off that so many people think Ben can't read. Ben was the handyman, he had to get training for that and that involves a lot of reading besides on the hand training. Ben has to read daily for work too but of course people don't know that because they're ignorant.

Poe shrugs indifferently. "I call it as it is. Mr. Solo's so slow, he even moves and talks slow. He's such an idiot. He comes here once a month and yet he always forgets where the DVD section is at. He has to walk through the whole library three times to find it."

She suppresses a smile.

* * *

Volunteering ends but Rey lingers at the library to have some quality time with Ms. Kanata. It was the dead hour, where barely anyone to no one comes in. "You know I'm still trying to get used to seeing Ben Solo around here again," Ms. Kanata says.

"Why?"

"He hasn't checked out a book that wasn't for school since he was nine years old. It's nice to see him getting into books through audiobooks. He always did like story time as a kid."

Rey always forgets that Ms. Kanata watched Ben Solo grow up. She can't imagine Ben as a little boy since he's so tall.

Ms. Kanata sighed in awe. "I wonder what motivated him to get back into books."

Rey shrugs. She turns to the side to hide another smile.

* * *

Unkar thinks it's weird that Ben and her have a book club. Rey doesn't think it is. Rey and Ben only talk about their current book when he comes to check on the cat once a month. And they talk on the front porch too. And he doesn't even have her phone number or anything. They talk only through passing and when he goes to check up on BB-8.

It only takes Unkar taking a day off from work to hear her and Ben talk about books for Unkar to realize it was harmless. Because they literally only talk about the book of the month for an hour straight from the plot to their opinions to theories. Unkar doesn't tell a soul about their book club because he knows how the town can be. Rey's thankful for that. She likes her secret book club with Ben. It made it special. The only other person that knows is Unkar because he's her parent and Rey likes being open with him.

Rey never keeps secrets from Unkar. That's how their relationship is. They were more uncle and niece dynamic than anything. Rey's sure the other reason why Unkar doesn't want to say anything to anyone about it is because he doesn't want people to think he's a bad parent.

"You know a man's in love when he's willing to be interested in the girl's interests and hobbies," Unkar teases. Rey wrinkled her nose at that snide comment. She's not sure if Unkar really was telling the truth about Ben liking her or joking - not that Rey cares. "Don't you have any guilt Rey?"

"Why?"

"Because you're making that man use his brain." Unkar laughs as if it was the funniest joke in the world. "Make sure you use small words so you don't overwork him."

Rey glares at him and Unkar just snickers.

"Don't give me that face. You know I think he's alright. I might not be the world's greatest parent but I'm still looking after you. I don't want anything to happen to my daughter."

"I'm sure if Ben tries to do anything, someone from the neighborhood will take him out with a gun on the spot a second after."

Unkar laughs but it's not what you think. He's laughing because it's true. "That's one positive thing about living in a town with a bunch of nosy housewives who sit by the window with binoculars."

* * *

Ben likes talking to Miss Rey about books. She always lets him speak first because he's so excited to talk about the latest mystery book. Ben has a deep voice, it's sort of nasally too but Miss Rey doesn't seem to mind. He stutters at times and now and then he has trouble articulating but Miss Rey understands him just fine. It's nice, not having someone look confused when he's speaking.

Usually Ben tries not to talk much because of that but with Miss Rey he doesn't have to worry.

She actually listens to him.

He doesn't feel dumb when he's with her.

But Ben likes hearing her talk the best. She's so smart and she has a way with getting you pulled in when she speaks. She had such a pretty too. Hers was refined and delicate. He loves her accent, more than anything. Ben loves her handwriting too. She writes so neat and cute. Ben does this one thing that Miss Rey doesn't know about. He doesn't want her to know because she might be scared by him.

He saves every colored post it note that she gives to him. He knows she probably expects him to throw them out but he likes her writing and finds the gesture of hers adorable. So far he has about six post its. One for each month since they started this. Thankfully they are paper and light. Post its don't take up much space. He can't bear to throw them out especially when there's different writing on each one. He would love to give her something in return for the notes but he knows that people might take it the wrong way. He'll just have to wait for her next birthday.

Ben hopes they can keep doing this for as long as possible. Maybe forever if Miss Rey wants. Even if Miss Rey goes off to college far away, they can still do this. If she wants. Ben doesn't want to pressure her especially when he knows she'll be busy. It probably won't be the same but they can make do with video chats and phone calls. When she's older though because Ben knows it's not appropriate until she's eighteen.

Emergency phone calls don't count of course. And she knows that. He made it clear if she needed help to call him by his business card and he'll be there as fast as he can. Ben told her he doesn't mind taking her to the hospital or even taking her to Walmart again to get her pads.

He thinks that she likes him...well he hopes. Ben knows that there's going to be other boys out there that will fancy Miss Rey. Ben doesn't blame them. Miss Rey was sweet and pretty. Even if Miss Rey ends up being with someone else, he just wants her to be happy. Yeah he'll be sad about it for a bit but all is fair with love and war and whatever else that saying goes.

But Ben thinks that Miss Rey likes him. He's been noticing that she blushes around him now and then. She gets shy when he's at the library too. Ben keeps insisting he can pick up the audiobook when she's not volunteering but Miss Rey keeps responding that she likes seeing him.

Ben sighed to himself as he tucked in another post it note away. He can only hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic's need to spread love and joy is strong  
> (despite the whole questionable age difference and friendship thing 🙃)

It was inevitable for Jannah to get a boyfriend. Everyone's been pairing off since middle school and so it wasn't a surprise there's an increase in high school. Rey's glad Jannah picked Miguel because he's a decent guy despite running in the same crowd with Poe Dameron. He plays football and Jannah's in track and field. Rey always expected her to be with someone athletic and it's only fitting Jannah is with the most laidback guy in football.

Rey's happy except Jannah's too busy with her boyfriend. The main downsides of having a friend who's one year older than you is that they leave early. College was around the corner closer for Jannah with her being a junior. Jannah hangs out with her boyfriend and his friends at lunch now. They invite her all the time to sit with them but Rey always declines because he doesn't want to be the odd one out. Everyone was paired off and Rey doesn't want to be the ninth wheel.

Or be around Poe Dameron.

Rey and Poe Dameron are somewhat on better terms since he has a girlfriend now but his girlfriend doesn't like her because of last year. Zorii thinks Rey's going to steal Poe or something and she doesn't hesitate to give Rey the cold shoulder.

"Come on," Jannah rolled her eyes and pulled Rey to the table. "You're fine."

Rey sighed and forces herself to go. She loves spending time with Jannah but Rey sticks out like a sore thumb with all the other couples doing PDA. Miguel's talking about practice and Rey can't really say anything since she's not in sports. Rey doesn't have time to do a sport or a club since she volunteers still. Rey's a sophomore and it's only mandatory to volunteer your freshman year but Rey liked it so much she's continuing at it. Ms. Kanata was unable to retire since the library is having a hard time finding a replacement since the location of the town is isolated and no one wants to move here. And so Rey's volunteering just to have more time with Ms. Kanata until the library finds someone.

"We should all go to the movies Saturday night," Miguel suggests.

The others agree while Rey quietly ate her food. Rey would love to go but she doesn't want to be the ninth wheel. She feels so much of an outsider in this friend group. She's not an athlete or in a relationship. The group talks but their enthusiasm dies a bit with the elephant in the room.

"My cousin's coming over," Poe Dameron says then. "He's nice."

Rey raised her eyebrow. Is he trying to her up with his cousin? She's not that desperate. She feels Zorii giving her a death glare. Zorii was a jealous person and hates whenever Poe talks to her. Even in a group setting. "Thanks but I have plans with Unkar."

"I'm sure he won't mind if you reschedule," Jannah chimes.

Rey feels betrayed that Jannah wasn't reading in between the lines. She gives Jannah a look. " _No_ , I can't."

* * *

After school, Rey goes straight to the library to volunteer. She likes this year because she's not stuck with Poe Dameron anymore. Life at the library was such a better place now that he was out of here. Rey thinks this too early for she sees him walking in. Rey sighed and continued to wipe down the computers and keyboards. "Hey Plutt."

Rey bit her lip from yelling at him. " _Rey,"_ she emphasized. "Just Rey." She loves Unkar but hates having his last name. Plutt just sounds horrible, a like racist who wears wife beaters and drinks beer all day. It doesn't help that the last name doesn't go well with her first name. It sounds off.

Poe smirks at her. He knows but he likes to push her buttons. He's such an ass.

"Don't you have practice or something?"

Poe shrugged. "I'm allowed to miss one here and there."

Rey moves to the next computer. He follows and decides to help her. He takes a disinfectant wipe and cleans the keyboard. "What do you want?" she asked. She knows he's up to something whenever he decides to be helpful.

"Nothing. It's just I think you should give my cousin a chance. Even if there's no spark, at least you gave it shot, right?" Poe says with a grin.

"No thanks," Rey said calmly.

Poe rolled his eyes and exhaled. "Come on Rey. Don't be stubborn."

"Why do you care?"

"Because Zorii's still on my back about you and me. I keep telling her that was history but she gets insecure. I think she'll stop once you have a boyfriend."

Rey laughed then. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to get a boyfriend to make your life easier. It's not my fault that your girlfriend has trust issues." Rey can say a lot about Poe but the one thing she can't say was that he wasn't loyal when he's in a relationship. Poe really likes Zorii.

"Don't you want to have a boyfriend? You're a sophomore and you haven't even had your first kiss yet."

She felt her cheeks grow hot. She hates that everyone knows that she's never kissed a boy before. That was just like Poe Dameron, to hit her where it hurts. "I don't want a boyfriend." 

Poe smirked. "I doubt that."

She rolled her eyes at him. "There's no one I like at school and I'm not going to date someone I don't like just to fit in." Besides, she's only fifteen. Rey doesn't know why everyone at school thinks that's too old to never been kissed. 

"You're lucky I asked you out last year Rey because I'm pretty sure no one's ever going to."

Rey stopped cleaning altogether.

"I didn't mean - I meant with you acting all closed off," Poe says quickly.

Rey doesn't say anything. She goes to the next row. Poe knows when he's not welcomed and he leaves.

* * *

Later at night, Rey calls to tell Jannah about what happened at the library. She needs some comfort and reassurance from her best friend but to her shock, she doesn't get that. "Well...Rey...Poe's kinda right," Jannah said in a small voice. "You should put yourself out there and date."

"I don't like anyone though."

"How can you know if you never give someone a chance?"

Rey scoffed at that comment. "Because I've known all our classmates for three years to know I'm not interested in any one of them. I don't need an awkward date to know that. And I'm not going to force myself to settle for some mediocre guy. Besides Unkar says there's better options in college."

"But Rey that's such a long time though! Don't you want to try and see if you might like someone earlier than that? Have some fun?"

"No. And I don't mind that."

"Then why don't you want to go to the movies with us?"

"Because I don't want to be a ninth wheel." It was one thing to be a third wheel but to be a ninth? Rey would rather die.

"So it does bother you," Jannah countered.

"No it doesn't."

Jannah sighed. "So what are you going to do then?"

"Be at home with BB-8, watch a movie at home with Unkar, and finish reading my book." That option sounded so much better than her than to be glared at the whole time by Zorii. Rey's frustrated that Jannah doesn't understand that. Jannah's too blind by her boyfriend and doing teenager things that she thinks Rey's depressed about being single. Rey's not. Being in a relationship changes people. Rey hopes she's not like that.

"Oh Rey."

"Oh Rey what?"

"I just..." Jannah stops herself.

"What?"

"I don't...I don't want you to be waiting for a perfect boy from your books. They don't exist."

Rey's mouth dropped. She couldn't help but be insulted that Jannah thinks of her that way. Rey knows the difference between fiction and reality. She's not some deranged person. "I'm not," Rey said in hard tone.

"Yes you are."

"What's with everyone today thinking they know me better than myself?" Rey snapped. She couldn't help but to be frustrated and annoyed. "Jannah you know me. You know I'm open to you about everything. I'm always honest to you."

"Yes but I know that no one likes being alone."

Rey calms down. She knows that Jannah only means well. Jannah's parents were divorced. "Yes but I'm not alone. I don't need to have a boyfriend to be happy. I have everyone I need."

* * *

Zorii's having a party for her sweet sixteen. It was expected. Sixteen was a milestone age for every girl. Zorii's parents are going all out and having it at the courtyard with three different caterers and a dj.

Everyone's invited except Rey. Rey doesn't care but Jannah's worried that she is. It's so frustrating to prove Jannah that Rey was fine. Who wants to go to someone's party that hates you for no valid reason? Rey puts her phone on mute and proceeds to finish off the book for tomorrow. She looks forward every end of the month to see her favorite person.

* * *

Miss Rey gets prettier every time Ben sees her. He doesn't even know how that's even possible. He tries not to stare but it's hard. Especially when she smiles. She looked so adorable when she does. Makes Ben want to scoop her up. He doesn't though. They finished discussing the book but he doesn't want to go just yet. He just wants to stay with her on this porch.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked.

"Yes please," he decides to take on her offer. She comes back with a plate of eggs and bacon and toast too. Ben can tell she doesn't want him to leave either so he happily obliges. "Thank you Miss Rey."

Miss Rey smiles at him again. "Why do you call me that? I like that you do - it's just I'm curious that's all."

Ben chuckled. "You don't remember?"

"No," she laughs with him.

"Try to remember," he smirked as he made a sandwich out of the food.

He watches Miss Rey go quiet in thought. She sheepishly shakes her head. "I'm sorry I can't remember."

Ben smiles at her. "It's alright, Miss Rey." He takes a sip of his coffee. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah," her voice is soft. Her eyes are wide and he knows she's actually interested in hearing him talk. She always is. She always listens to him.

"You thought I was some door to door salesman because you were expecting me to be older. Your ol' man was in the shower while you were on the porch reading."

"I remember that," she laughed. "I wasn't very friendly with you."

"I wasn't upset since I was a stranger then." He stopped to sigh. It all seemed like yesterday. "I explained to you who I was and you told me your ol' man will be out in a few minutes. I tried to make small talk and asked for your name."

Miss Rey's eyes flickered. She remembers now. "And I said my name was Rey."

Ben nodded unable to stop himself from chuckling. "I asked for your full name because I was curious if you had a middle name to help go with Plutt. You caught on though and got upset I was being nosy. So you said to me with fire that your name was Rey, just Rey. So you've been Miss Rey ever since."

"I like Miss Rey better than Rey Plutt."

"I do too." He sees her face becoming pink. Ben quickly changes the subject. "Do you have any plans today, Miss Rey?"

"Nothing special. I'm going to just spend time with BB-8 and Unkar. And of course read," she gets flustered again.

Ben can tell she's embarrassed by that. He doesn't think she should be though. She's spending time with family and family was important. "That sounds fun," he reassures her. "Spend the time you have with your ol' man because you never know when it's going to be your last. And I know he treasures the time with you too."

Miss Rey gives him a smile. "How about you?"

"Work, the usual," he laughs. "And later I'm going to go to the shooting range."

"How about Nikki?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you guys going to go out?"

Ben couldn't help but to laugh. "I only been on a few dates with her and that was two years ago."

"Oh," Miss Rey stopped to blush. "Are you dating anyone now?"

"Not since Nikki."

"Really?" Miss Rey frowned.

"It wasn't anything serious. I just wasn't feeling it. I'm fine though, Miss Rey. So stop giving me the long face," he laughs. She did look cute looking all concerned though. "I'm waiting for the right one to come along. Until then I'm fine. I assure you that I'm not alone." Ben means it, means every word. He will wait for her but he will never tell her that for he'll be afraid it'll be damaging for her. Even when she's of age he doesn't ever want her to know. Ben doesn't want her to feel obligated that she owes him something. Ben doesn't know what's going to happen between them but he's happy being her friend. All he wants is for her to have a normal happy life. 

Miss Rey gives him a warm smile.

"I should get going," he reminds her gently. "I have to go work at the Andersons' place."

She nods as she walked with him to his truck. "I hope you have a good day."

"I hope you have a good day too, Miss Rey."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the perils of growing up

Jannah loses her virginity at seventeen.

She tells Rey about it of course because they're best friends. Rey tries to be supportive but she couldn't help but to feel uneasy about it. Jannah's a senior and her and Miguel are going to go to different colleges. Jannah's going to go into physical therapy out of state while Miguel doesn't know so he's going to go to the town's community college and finish his general ed there until he figures it out. Rey knows long distance is an option for them but regardless she's still protective of Jannah. Rey knows that there was a high possibility that Jannah's relationship isn't going to last.

"It hurt a lot not going to lie," Jannah said in a lower voice. "It wasn't as scary though because we were both virgins."

Rey tries to smile but Jannah saw right through it.

"What's wrong?" Jannah asked.

"Nothing."

Jannah gave her a look. "Rey."

"I don't know maybe you guys should have waited." Maybe around Valentine's Day or Prom, both of those days were much further from now and closer to Jannah and Miguel's graduation. Maybe waiting that long could have let Jannah come to her senses about long distance.

"I know but it felt right. The moment. He took me to lookout point -

"Oh don't tell me you guys did it in the car," Rey grimaces.

"Well yeah," she giggles. "It's private and dark with all the stars. And his car's big. And he told me he loved me."

Rey's heart skipped a beat. She doesn't like the sound of it. They were best friends and they know everything about each other. And she knows that's the first time too that Miguel said it to Jannah. "I don't think you should have had sex because of that," Rey knows it's mean but she has to speak her mind. Unkar's taught her that sometimes boys say that to get what they want. Sex. And that you have to be careful. And that there was nothing wrong with taking your time to get to know someone.

"I knew you wouldn't get it," she sighed.

Rey flinches. It feels like she got slapped in the face. "Just because I never dated anyone before or been in a relationship doesn't mean I don't know anything," Rey said gently. "But I'm your best friend I'm looking out for you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But as my best friend you're also here to be supportive," Jannah countered.

She swallowed hard. "I know." Rey exhaled then and swallowed her hesitation. Jannah was going to go away soon and Rey doesn't want to lose her friendship. She wants to spend all the time they have left of high school together. That's the sad thing about being friends with someone a year older because once they leave, you're alone. "So tell me what else happened that night."

* * *

Miss Rey starts working at Unkar's shop the moment she turns sixteen. She still volunteers at the library but every now and then. Ben likes to stop by the shop and see her. He knows Unkar's uneasy about this but Ben couldn't help it. The shop was just around the corner from his store and Miss Rey's been talking about colleges more and more lately. Probably because her best friend is graduating this year.

Ben just wants to spend as much time with Miss Rey before the time comes with her.

It's hard for Ben not to smile. He's still trying to get used to seeing her work at the register. He can't believe that she's finally old enough to be working. Miss Rey was a good worker because her ol' man taught her right. But she was cute, too cute and cheery for a place like this. No offense to Unkar's decorating. "Hi Miss Rey," Ben greets her.

"Hi," she smiles at him. "How can I help you?"

"I'm just looking at the new inventory, that's all." Ben stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jacket. When Miss Rey smiles it feels like the sun smiling at him. Warm and bright. It makes him nervous especially when she gets prettier every time he sees her.

Unkar grunts.

Miss Rey turns to give her ol' man a look. "Unkar why don't you have your lunch? It's not as busy right now."

Unkar bits his lip but agrees. He heads to the back but before that he gives Ben a glare. Ben just nods respectfully and says "Yes sir." He's not that bright but he doesn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what Unkar was insinuating. Ben knows Unkar likes him but is scared that Ben's going to take his little girl away. Ben won't. Unless Miss Rey wanted him to. When she's old enough of course.

"And don't forget to take your medication," she adds. Both him and Miss Rey hold a smile when they hear Unkar curse. Unkar has high blood pressure now and Miss Rey is always strict with him to make sure he lives a long life. And that included different meals. It was bound to happen. Mr. Plutt wasn't exactly an athlete if you get the jist.

"I'm sorry about that," Miss Rey paused. "He's just -

"Being a father," Ben smiles. "It's perfectly alright."

"He's like that with any man who gives me a smile," Miss Rey said quickly.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm not going to stop smiling every time I see you."

* * *

The end of the month comes.

But Miss Rey's a little distracted to do their routine. Instead of talking about the new book, they're talking about college applications. All the schools she's thinking about applying are all far, far away. All of them were further than a two hour drive. Ben couldn't help but to be sad but he doesn't let her see that. "Where do you think I should go?" she asked with this big ol' bright eyes of hers.

"I think you should go wherever you want, Miss Rey," he means it. Means every word. The last college she told him about sounds like the one she wants to go. That one was a twelve hour drive though. "You're smart and you can go anywhere."

Miss Rey smiled back. "It's almost your birthday. What do you want?"

Ben chuckled. "We go through this every year, Miss Rey. You don't have to get me anything."

She pouts then. "There must be something you want."

He wants her. But he knows he can't keep her. Or even say that. "There is one thing," he said. "I want you to get me a hat of whatever university you decide to go."

"You'll get the hat late because it takes a while to get heard back," Rey bit her lip. "And then I would also have to see if I can buy it online. But most likely I would have to buy the hat there myself."

"I don't mind Miss Rey," his voice became soft. He couldn't help it though. His voice always got like that whenever he was with her. "I don't mind waiting."

* * *

Things go well for Jannah and Miguel. They're going strong. Rey's happy that sex didn't change anything for them. She knows it can and she's grateful that her friend was happy. Things are pretty much the same since last year. Nothing's changed. Poe and Zorii are stable but Zorii still hates her guts. It's alright because once Jannah graduates Rey doesn't have to hang out with this group anymore. She only put up with this crap because of Jannah. Again, nothing has changed. Ms. Kanata was unable to retire because the library couldn't a replacement. Rey's still the only one in the group that's never dated and everyone thinks she's a prude.

Apparently it's a big deal if you're still a virgin.

Rey doesn't care. She's not going to force herself to like someone and be like all the other kids who lose their virginities in the car at lookout point or by the lake. She gets asked out here and there but none catch her eye. And also she's certain the boys who are asking are doing it out of a dare or like the challenge. People love Poe Dameron and they want to try to do the one thing not even he could do. Which was get a date from her.

People are petty.

Prom is approaching. And the group is trying to convince Rey to go. Rey rather not. She's not much of a dancer and she's too shy to try. "Come on Rey!" Jannah said with excitement. "I want you to be there at my last high school dance."

Rey shook her head.

"Come on Rey do it for your best friend," Miguel pleads.

"I think you guys will have fun without me," Rey says because it was the truth. She knows everyone thinks she's boring and a stick in the mud. They aren't even her real friends, she only hangs out with them because of Jannah. She can see Zorii smiling wickedly.

Jannah sighed.

"My cousin's taken now but I can set you up with someone nice," Poe offers. "So you won't be alone."

Rey glared at him. "No thanks." Rey knows how it's going to be. All of them are eventually going to ditch her at prom to go make out or go have sex. Rey knows that everyone in the group isn't a virgin...except for her. She sees Jannah pouting and Rey sighed. "Alright."

Everyone cheers then, all except for Zorii.

* * *

Unkar hands Rey a hundred for a dress and tells her to give back the change. Rey was hoping it was going to be just her and Jannah but no, Jannah brought all the girls in their group - Zorii, Taylor, and Hannah. Rey doesn't mind except she wished Jannah told her in advance. It's rude not going to lie. Jannah hasn't been as thoughtful ever since she got with Miguel.

She just thinks what's best for Rey without really listening. But Rey, she decides to be a good sport.

Dress shopping gives Rey a shock. She didn't know how expensive prom dresses were and Rey didn't have enough with the hundred Unkar gave her. She did have her own money on her but she's thinking about buying online instead. She tells the girls and they don't make a fuss. A lot of girls were buying dresses online or getting it custom made. So now she's just out here helping the girls and holding and watching their stuff.

Rey frowned. Was it too late to turn back?

"Ethan's cute," Hannah says. "You should go with him to prom Rey."

"I'm fine."

The girls all sighed.

"I can ask Poe to set you up with someone," Zorii said. Rey's pretty sure that Zorii is saying this to please Poe.

"I'm fine, honestly," Rey assured them. She doesn't get why they can't leave her be with going to the prom without a date.

"Well you definitely have to go to the after party at Mick's," Taylor grins. "His parents are out of town and he's going to have beer."

"I don't drink though." And Rey never plans to. It was the reason why her parents were gone.

"What's wrong with you?" Zorii snapped. "All you do is stay at home and read. Don't you want to have fun?"

Rey laughed in front of Zorii's face. "I don't need to drink or do drugs do have some fun."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a goody two shoes. You're acting like one drink's going to kill you."

Rey went tense.

"Zorii," Jannah warned.

Zorii doesn't get the hint and goes on. "And you wonder why no one likes you."

Rey leaves the store on the spot. She's done putting up with all this fake crap for Jannah. She rather be alone. She doesn't care if she's being selfish. She misses the way things were before. Life was so much simpler and fun before Miguel and his stupid friends. She runs out as she fast could just in case the girls try to catch up to her. The last thing she wants is for them to see her cry. They probably won't but Rey doesn't want to take the risk.

* * *

You can't really miss seeing a girl running through town with tears in her eyes. You can't especially if it's Miss Rey. Ben's driving his truck when he sees her running. He pulls off to the side to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she sniffled.

Ben frowned. "Doesn't look like it. Where ya heading to Miss Rey?"

"Home."

"Let me give you a ride. I finished work early." It's a lie. He's supposed to be heading to work at the Anderson's again but Miss Rey was more important. He'll call up one of his other workers to cover for him.

She shakes her head. "No I'm -

"You're crying Miss Rey," he said firmly. "Come on, you are in no condition to be walking home."

"Okay," she said in a small voice. She gets into his truck. She's sniffling still, unable to stop herself from crying. Poor thing. He can tell Miss Rey was embarrassed that he found her like this.

"Do you want to get a milkshake to go? Or a root beer float? That always cheers me up when I'm down."

"No it's fine."

"No I insist. You always get me coffee so it's the least I can do."

A smile slipped from her. "Okay."

Ben has her stay in the car as he got them root beer floats. He knows he has to be careful being seen with her and so he is. He orders quickly and leaves quickly. He takes her home immediately afterwards and they sit at their spot, the porch. Miss Rey lets out BB-8. Ben looked at the driveway and sees that Unkar's car wasn't here. Unkar must be at work.

"Thank you," Miss Rey said as she took a long sip of her float.

"It's not a problem, miss." He holds back a smile as he watches her calm down. Root beer floats has a way of doing that. She's still young and he's reminded of that at this very moment. He takes a sip of his drink. "So do you want to talk about it? About what's wrong?"

"I wish I wasn't so different."

Ben frowned. "And why is that?"

"I don't really fit in. My friends and I don't really have much in common." She stopped to take another drink. "They're not even my friends. They're Jannah's and I'm friends with them by default."

"I see." Ben really does. "But there's nothing wrong with being different."

"I bet you didn't have this problem in high school."

Ben chuckled. "I did Miss Rey." He paused as he saw the expression on her face. She's surprised. "So I tried to fit in by being something I wasn't. I played football even though I didn't want to and I did things I didn't want to either. I hung out with people I didn't like - not because I wanted to be popular but there's not much options here for friends."

Miss Rey nodded. "You said it."

He couldn't help but laugh. "That's what I like about you. You're much wiser than me when I was your age. You know who you are and you're not afraid to be yourself." Miss Rey's eyes gleamed and a smile followed after. Ben moved his hand closer to his body. From doing anything rash. "Miss Rey," he tilts his head and gives her a lopsided smile.

BB-8 stumbles by and rests on her lap.

"I know being a teenager is hard," he continues. "You're dealing with so much. Peer pressure and fake people and trying to find yourself. It'll get better soon, Miss Rey. I promise."

"At least I know there's one person that I know is my real friend. That I can always trust and rely on."

"Jannah?"

She laughs softly. "No."

Ben couldn't help but to blush. "It's such an honor to be your friend."

"Promise that you'll never stop smiling when you see me?"

"I promise on my life."

* * *

The next morning, Poe Dameron stops by her house uninvited. "I can shoot him if you want," Unkar jokes. Rey smiles, if only. Unkar stays inside the house, keeping the blinds open. Unkar did this whenever Ben stops by for their monthly book club.

Rey comes outside with her arms crossed. "What do you want Dameron?"

Poe Dameron puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I want to apologize for Zorii. She didn't know."

"Know what?" Rey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About your parents," Poe whispered.

She blinked several times. No one knows about that except for Jannah, Unkar, and Ben. And she knows Ben and Unkar wouldn't dare say a word for they both liked respecting people's privacy. Rey couldn't help but to feel betrayed. "I can't believe Jannah told you guys."

"Don't be mad at her. She was trying to shake some sense into Zorii."

Rey went still. She and Jannah had always been friends and now she doesn't know if she wants to be anymore. Jannah's been changing ever since she got with Miguel. Rey doesn't even know her anymore. "Why didn't Zorii apologize herself?" Rey asked bitterly.

"Zorii's not good with stuff like this. She didn't want to say something wrong and make it worse."

"Don't you ever get tired defending her? She's not a good person. You can do so much better. All the girls at school would love to be your girlfriend. Girls that are much better." Zorii was mean and demanding. Rey and Poe don't get along but she doesn't like seeing how Zorii treats him. Poe Dameron was many things. He was a conceited ass but he was a loyal boyfriend who would do everything for his girlfriend. Even fixing up her messes.

"You don't know her the way I do."

"And you don't know her the way I do," Rey raised her voice. She stopped talking until she calmed down. "It's alright," she breathed. "Once Miguel and Jannah graduate I don't have to be spending time with you guys. I can get out of the group's hair so you guys can have an amazing senior year."

"And who will you hang out with?" he rasped.

"Myself."

Poe frowned. "Jannah wouldn't want that."

She felt her cheeks grow hot. It sounds like Poe cares...about her. Not in a romantic way but in a friend way. Somehow that was worse for he can't be her friend because of Zorii. Maybe they could have been good friends if Zorii wasn't in the picture. Rey hopes when she's in a relationship she would never be like that - be insecure of her boyfriend's female friends. "Well it doesn't matter because she'll be gone."

* * *

On Prom night, she helps the girls get ready. Even Zorii. She takes their pictures for them with the guys before they left. She decides to stay at home tonight and she doesn't regret. Not at all. She gets to be in her comfy pajamas with her favorite people. Well almost all of them. She's watching a movie with Unkar and BB-8. And with pizza too. Rey orders thin crust with fat free pepperoni and fat free cheese because of Unkar's blood pressure.

It's not that bad but Unkar makes a big deal out of it.

Unkar falls asleep half way into the movie. He's snoring so much that Rey decides to turn off the TV and head to her room. BB-8 follows. Rey lays in bed holding a corsage in her hand. Miguel got her one tonight and that made Rey pleased. Miguel's a nice guy, Rey hopes that Jannah and him last. She plays with the flowers and thinks about life. The upcoming school year. Everything.

Life was going to be lonely without Jannah.

This year has been rough but she knows that Jannah only means well. Rey knows that Jannah wants her to have a great senior year - go out more, have a boyfriend, go to prom. Rey tries to see herself doing those things but she can't see it. She keeps trying to picture it but all she could see is her and Ben on the porch with BB-8. Rey tries thinking about a boyfriend but all she could see was Ben. She doesn't see herself at prom but she sees Ben taking her out to get dinner together and see a movie instead.

Rey sat up and blinked several times.

She touched her cheeks and discovered how warm they were from the thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's friends are problematic.

Poe and Zorii break up.

Or rather, Poe dumps Zorii because he found out she's been fooling around with Seth, a college freshman. As if life wasn't as complicated enough, Jannah and Miguel's graduation was approaching. It was supposed to be all the girls getting together to make posters and treat leis but instead it was just Rey, Hannah, and Taylor. Rey invited Zorii but Zoirii declined. She wanted some alone time and they respected that.

Zorii's really upset about the breakup and that confuses Rey. Zorii should expect Poe breaking up with her over that. The guys were taking Poe out to cheer him up though while the girls prepared. Rey couldn't help but to feel bad for Poe, especially since she knows through the whole school that Poe and Zorii were each other's first times.

Poe's going to bounce back though.

There's a lot of girls that would kill to have the title of being Poe Dameron's girlfriend. It's just going to take a while for him to get over her, probably the whole summer.

* * *

Jannah and Miguel's graduation was awkward not going to lie. It's because of Poe and Zorii. They didn't do anything immature but it's always awkward being around broken up couples especially when the break up was fresh. The vibes are all off. Ever since the breakup, the group's been split in half to guys and girls. It all feels so juvenile to Rey but she understands.

Breakups are hard and she didn't know how much of the glue Poe and Zorii were in their group.

Everyone expected Jannah and Miguel to be the ones to break up by the end of school year not Poe and Zorii. Jannah and Miguel had different colleges against them while what happened with Zorii and Poe feels out of nowhere. And perhaps it was. Zorii says hooking up with Seth was a mistake and a one time thing but sources say otherwise. Zorii's still a bitch to Rey though.

Rey knows why. Poe's been acting nice to Rey - not because he likes her but he wants to mess with Zorii. Rey knows it's really bad of her to be enjoying Zorii's misery but she couldn't help it. Summer comes naturally after graduation and everyone's trying to spend all their time with Jannah before she leaves. Rey imagines Jannah to be tired especially with separate friend hangouts due to the whole Poe and Zorii situation.

It made their lives easier, to keep the two separated.

At least Jannah and Miguel were going strong. And Rey gets to hang out with her best friend until the end of summer. That's all Rey wanted. And oh, spending time with Ben. Since it's summer she's volunteering more at the library while working too. Ben visits her at both places and it makes her happy. She finds herself becoming self conscious about her appearance around him lately. It's because she gets sweaty moving around at work and stuff especially with the heat.

Yeah, that must be it.

* * *

"Do you want to go to the movies with us tonight?" Jannah asks when she stops by the store.

Rey looks up from the counter. "Us as in who?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. As in just Rey and Jannah? Or Rey and Jannah and Miguel too? Or everyone. Either way Rey was going to go. The summer days were passing them by and pretty soon Jannah was going to be gone. She tries not to think about it because she doesn't want to cry.

Jannah just laughs.

A customer comes in before Jannah can say anything. It's not a local either and so Rey can't be unprofessional. Jannah waves Rey goodbye before heading out.

At the end of her shift, Rey heads straight home to change into something more comfortable. She puts on some shorts and a different shirt because working all day in jeans and a T shirt in this hot weather was hell. Yeah the shop does have an AC but it's not a strong one though especially with customers coming in and out. Jannah picks Rey up because Rey doesn't have a car.

Rey does have her license and all but both her and Unkar see no point in Rey getting a car. Everything she needed was walking distance and if she needed a ride to the further parts of town, her friends helped. Rey does pitch in for gas money though because Unkar didn't raise no leech. Miguel's in the car. Rey's not surprised. "Hey Rey," Miguel smiles.

"Hey yourself," Rey smiles politely as she went to the back seat. She doesn't mind at all. She's a good sport and any time of day Jannah gives Rey will take. When they get to the theater, she sees Poe Dameron sitting at the fountain. That relaxes her because it's going to be a friend hangout and not Rey being the third wheel. They go to Poe Dameron and they all greet Poe.

"Let's go get our tickets," Miguel gestures.

Rey blinked. "Don't we want to wait for everyone?"

"No it's just the four of us," Jannah said as if Rey should have known.

She doesn't respond back and just nods. At least Poe Dameron seems to be in a better mood. He's still miserable but not dying. She can tell he didn't want to be here but Miguel convinced him to go out instead of sulking around. It's kinda weird though, having it just be the four of them. Rey's not used to this arrangement. It doesn't feel right.

"You guys want some popcorn?" Poe Dameron asked.

"Yeah," Rey's the first to say something.

Everyone laughs because Rey always says yes to food.

"Okay," Poe said as he reached for his wallet. "Save me a seat. I'll get us all some popcorn."

* * *

Poe Dameron comes into the theater with two tubs of popcorn. He sits right next to Rey. It makes sense because you don't want to be sitting in between the couple. "You okay?" Rey asked. The popcorn smells good. Hot and buttery.

"Yeah. I'm fine Plutt. Stop asking," he hands her a tub while giving the other to Jannah. Poe Dameron was not in the mood to be polite.

"Sorry," she said feebly. She doesn't know what else to say. She knows that it must be annoying for the whole town to keep asking Poe Dameron that but Rey couldn't help it. She's not used to him being down. He's always happy except for that time she rejected a date from him. Poe Dameron's not good with handling with rejection and everyone knows that.

The movie is fine. The movie they wanted to see was sold out so they settled for second best. It's not summer hit blockbuster but it's something. Everything is okay until Jannah and Miguel start making out right next to them. Jannah and Miguel have been becoming more and more affectionate because of everything. Rey just ignores it and eats popcorn. She tries to keep her eyes on the film but all she could think about was how weird it was that Jannah invited the two single people in their group to this hangout.

Rey pushes the thought away. Jannah wouldn't dare.

She glances quickly at Poe. He looks like he has a migraine. She can tell Poe Dameron regrets coming. And Rey does too.

* * *

Rey and Poe end up finishing the tub of popcorn together. They didn't discover that Jannah and Miguel didn't make a dent at all until the movie ended. Poe doesn't say anything and neither does Rey. They all walk outside.

"Let's go to the center and walk around," Jannah suggested.

"I would but it's getting kind of late," Poe said.

"It's alright," Miguel said back.

"Rey do you want me to give you a ride home?" Poe asked then. He's already reaching for his keys.

"Yes," she said immediately. She rather be home than to be a third wheel. She understands that Jannah and Miguel are super lovey dovey because they're going to be long distance next month but still. It's super uncomfortable to be around.

"Are you sure you want to take Rey home? I don't mind taking her back," Jannah responded. Rey can sense the hesitation in Jannah's voice. It's always Jannah or Miguel giving Rey a ride. Poe Dameron's not a bad driver or anything it's just they like their routine.

Poe shook his head. "It's not a hassle. I know where she lives."

Jannah puts on a smile. "Alright well, make sure you text me Rey that you made it home safely."

* * *

This wasn't a double date or anything, Rey keeps reminding herself. This was just a few friends hanging out. They don't always have to hang out with _everybody_. She's walking beside Poe to his car. They're both silent and it was awkward as hell. "What did you think of the movie?" Rey decides to break the silence. Her voice cracks in nervousness and it makes her blush.

It's so different not being the only single friend in the group anymore.

Poe Dameron shrugged. "It was alright. We all wanted to see the new Marvel film though. You?"

"Same. It was just alright."

Silence again.

Rey bit her lip.

"Do you want to get some food?" he says then.

"I thought you had to go home."

"No I lied," he admitted with pride. He doesn't even look sorry about it. He's just smirking, Poe Dameron smug and all. "I didn't want to be around them another second," Poe laughs.

"Understandable," Rey laughed too. She couldn't help but to feel relieved and thankful that Poe Dameron got her out of that. She doesn't think she could last another second either. Rey hopes to never make her friends feel this way when she gets a boyfriend. If she gets one anyways.

"Are Jannah and Miguel always like that?"

Rey laughs. "No it's just getting worse as the time passes."

* * *

Jannah calls up Rey the next day. Rey puts Jannah on speaker phone as she catches up with this month's book. Usually she texts Jannah to call her later but since Jannah's gonna leave soon that's not an option. Rey's going to give all the time for her best friend. "Hey girl! What's up?" Rey asked.

"I heard from a couple of people that they say you with Poe last night at Sam's Burger Joint. Is that true?"

"Yeah," Rey laughed then. "Why do you need verification for that? We got food after the movie because we were hungry."

"If it isn't a big deal why didn't you tell me last night when you got home?"

Rey raised her eyebrow. "Because it's not a big deal," she said matter of fact. "We just got burgers after the movie. That's it. Nothing else happened." Rey knows she can be blunt but sometimes you have to be painfully honest for people to get the message. Rey hates being interrogated.

She hears Jannah exhale. "Oh. Okay."

"Why?" she asked in a clipped manner. Rey flips to the next page, unable to hide her suspicion in her voice.

"No reason."

* * *

Summer reaches to a near end when the county fair comes to their little town. The whole group settles on a day to all go together. (Everyone but Zorii of course). Honestly Rey doesn't feel that bad for Zorii since she's always mean to Rey. It's a shitty thing to think but Rey was having fun with Jannah and the others. They're not as bad. She takes the bus to get there since it's only a thirty minute ride.

Rey has her hair up half up and decided to wear a white eyelet blouse underneath denim overall shorts and her beat up converse. This was probably her most feminine outfit she owned. The denim overall shorts has flowers and leaves embroidered to give it that touch. She's always hesitant to wear white and so whenever she does she has it covered up to avoid any spillage.

She goes to their meet up spot - in front of the red and white admission tents right next to the county poster. There's Poe. He's wearing a white T shirt and jeans. And now they wait for the others. Rey texts that she and Poe got here already in the group chat. "Your hair is down," Poe Dameron comments.

Rey tries not to roll her eyes at the stupid comment. She knows Poe's trying to be nice to her and has no ill intent. "Yeah. It is."

"I don't think I've ever seen your hair down before. I thought it'll be longer to be honest."

"Thanks?" she said with a question mark. Her hair hits at her shoulders but she couldn't help but to feel slightly offended.

"It still looks nice," he said then.

"Thanks?" she still answered with confusion.

Poe bit his lip and quickly checked his phone. Rey did too to avoid the awkwardness. This wasn't like the others. It was natural for anyone to be late but usually they would give the group a heads up text. Fifteen minutes pass and they decide to migrate to the spot with shade and a bench to sit on. Poe texts this to the group chat to keep everyone updated.

And now they wait.

"Did you... bring a jacket?" Poe asked her.

"Yeah it's in my backpack."

"Good." He plays with his hair.

Rey forced herself to nod. "Yeah." She hates being one on one with someone who wasn't Jannah or Ben or Unkar. She's so awkward and can never carry a conversation. Poe can tell too. It makes her clam up even more since he's a conversationalist. "Um. What do you want to do when everyone gets here?" her shoulders were tense. He's on his phone because she's boring him and she knows it.

He looked up from his phone. "Nothing much really. Every year is the same, you know. Same old shit."

"Yeah but it's still nice."

He nodded.

Silence again.

Poe goes back to going on social media. He doesn't say anything to her until thirty minutes. "Something's up," he says biting his lip. He looks really pissed off. "It's not normal for six of our friends not to text back. We've been waiting for them for almost an hour."

"Let me try calling Jannah," Rey said then.

No answer.

The two proceed to call the others.

No answer again.

Poe curses underneath his breath. "This is a fucking set up isn't it?"

"A what?"

"Rey you must be joking."

She shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about Poe."

Poe laughed then. "God you're so innocent."

"What?"

"Our friends have been trying to set us up the whole summer."

Rey laughs at his statement. "That's ridiculous Poe. They would never do that." The girls would never especially with how messy things became with Poe and Zorii. It's suicide for friends to be dating each other because if it doesn't work out it ruins the whole ecosystem. The entire group felt like children being caught in the middle of a custody battle.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Come on Rey. You can't be _that_ blind. Look. Conveniently six people decided to be a no show."

Rey opened her mouth but found herself unable to counter his response with logic. She took a deep breath and sighed. "So what do we do now?"

Poe shrugged. "I don't know. It's fucked up - they're all shitty people. I wonder who's the main leader that thought of this stupid ass plan." He cursed again. Rey would curse as well but she's mainly caught off guard seeing Poe Dameron not be laid back. She finds herself blushing in embarrassment by everything. Poe calms down once he sees her flushed face. "But I guess we should still enjoy the day since we're here and lost an hour waiting for no one." He gives her a slight smile.

She rather go back home but doesn't want to be rude. Especially with Poe being nice despite being upset with the whole situation. "I guess," she said, putting up an eager front. Rey shoved her anxiety to the back. This was fine. Just two friends hanging out. One on one. So what if your friend is single and asked you out years ago? That was a long time ago. Ancient history.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low key sad/hard time writing this chapter because Ben isn't in this chapter :(  
> he will be in the next though.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you want that giraffe with the red scarf?"

"No," Rey said. That's something that couples do - get prizes at fairs, Rey thinks. And Poe Dameron wasn't her boyfriend. This wasn't even a date. They just happened to be hanging out because their friends can be shitty at times.

Poe smirked. "You've been staring at that thing for a while. I can win it for you. I'm pretty good at carnival games."

"If you win it I'll get us some food," she offered. Rey liked being fair.

"Deal," he says. He puts his hand out for her to shake on it. "If it takes me a couple of tries you owe me a meal. But I'm confident I'll win it on the first try so you'll owe me a snack. We can try some deep fried Oreos or something."

Rey laughs at him. Poe Dameron thinks so highly of himself. She doesn't say anything quippy because she doesn't want to throw him off his game. She stands at a distance so he can't say she was in the way or anything. To her expectations, he loses the first try.

"Don't say a word," he warns with a blotchy face.

She suppresses a smile. Boys like Poe Dameron are big on pride. Rey thinks that Ben can win on the first try. She wished she was hanging out with Ben. He would probably win her a zoo of stuffed animals if she asked him. Poe Dameron hands the worker another five dollars. He wins the giraffe on the fourth try. "What do you want for lunch?" she asked with a smug smile.

"A thank you is the first thing."

Rey hugs her plush animal fondly. It was a cute giraffe, nice coloring and soft fur. "Thank you."

Poe tucks a lock of his hair behind his ear. "I don't know what I want. Let's go walk around the food stands and check stuff out."

* * *

To no one's surprise, they run into a bunch of high school kids at the fair. It was inevitable. Small town. Small place. And the fair is a big deal here. Rey couldn't help but to feel nervous because she knows they're assuming that she and Poe are on a date. They weren't. They were just hanging out but everyone keeps smiling at them. Poe doesn't seem to care though. It's probably because he's used to dating gossip about him since he's single now. He pulls her by her wrist to a food stand. "I want to try this," he says in upmost confidence. "That shawarma thing from Avengers."

"You know shawarma was a thing before the Avengers, right?" she teased.

He shrugged. "Smells good."

"It's really good. I haven't had it in years. The nearest one is a two hour drive."

"Let's get it. I want to see if it lives to my expectations."

Rey laughs and reaches for her wallet in her bag. She's sure there were a few high school kids watching them. Once they see her pay they will know this wasn't a date. "I brought extra water bottles because I thought we were hanging out with everyone," she tells him.

Poe Dameron just smiles at her as if she was a little kid talking.

She's not being a kid, she was trying to be helpful. So he won't end up spending five dollars on a water bottle. After she purchased their meals they found a seat with shade. Rey makes sure to get extra napkins just in case she spilled on her clothes. She's not a messy eater but you never know with the curse of wearing white. Food seems to be attracted to that color. She waits for Poe to take a bite before she does. She's confident he'll like shawarma because everyone likes it once they try it.

"Wow this is pretty good," he says in surprise.

She grins. "The real thing is much better than this fair level version," she informed him. It's tasty but doesn't compare to the real deal. Oh how she misses authentic food. And sushi particularly. Rey's been thinking of ordering seaweed sheets from Amazon and making sushi with smoked salmon and cream cheese.

Poe takes another bite. "I wouldn't doubt it. You go to the big city a lot."

"Not as much. Like a few times a year."

"Do you miss living in a city?"

Rey finishes chewing before answering. "I do but I like living here too. I've come around to living here. It's quaint. How many times do you go out of town?"

"Same as you, a few times. And also for sports. The team goes out of state for games a lot." He takes a big drink from his water.

"I see why sports are a big deal here, it gives people the opportunity out of this town."

"After we're done eating we can go look at the animals. I'm sure they'll like to see your stuffed animal."

She laughs. "I'm sure they'll be spooked."

"How are you with rides?"

"I'm alright with them."

Poe's face brightens. "Would you be down to try the crazy rides?"

"No," she said automatically. She doesn't trust fair rides. Those rides aren't safe at all. She watches him pout but she doesn't budge. "But I'll watch from the sidelines in support."

"That's no fun. How about the Ferris wheel? Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah I'm okay with that. I haven't been on a Ferris wheel forever. Can we go during sunset or nighttime though?"

He smiles. "Yeah we can do that."

* * *

Ben wakes up a little extra early because it was his favorite day. Every last Saturday of every month, he gets to see Miss Rey and talk about their current book. He looks forward to seeing her more and more as the time passes. She will be finishing high school soon and heading off to college and so he savors each second he has with her.

He decides on a whim that he'll get them donuts this morning too, since she's always the one feedin' him. Ben figures it'll be a nice change for her. He would get them breakfast but she always has that ready on default. Donuts will do, they were light and delicious. He puts on his most comfortable flannel and favorite jeans and heads out.

When he parks by her house, he notices something was off.

Usually he sees Miss Rey's silhouette through the window cooking but he doesn't see that today. He doesn't think much of it. He locks his car and walks to her house. Ben doesn't see Unkar's car on the driveway. Unkar must be at work. He knocked on the door like he always does but there's no instant response. He knocks again. Nothing. And so he knocked one more time and waits.

The door opens. Ben perks up like he always does, "Good morning Miss Rey."

"Oh my - is it Saturday?" Rey blinked several times. He stopped to examine her clothes. She's in a tank top and sweats. It was clear as day that she had just woken up. Or rather, he had woken her up. Ben didn't tell since he was so excited to see her that he didn't notice her attire. He always gets so swept up by how pretty Miss Rey was. He always looks at her face before anything else.

"Yes," he said calmly.

"Oh shit - sorry - I can't believe I forgot. I never forget - I'm so sorry! Let me get dressed," she's smoothing down her hair as if it was caught on fire. Her cheeks are pink as Mrs. Anderson's rose garden. Ben has never seen her so frantic before. "And brush my teeth -

"No worries, Miss Rey. Take your time," he smiled at her warmly.

Miss Rey bit her lip. "Why don't you come in - it'll be a while -

"It's alright. I don't mind waiting. I brought us some donuts today," he lifts the paper bag slightly to indicate it. "I got you your favorite."

Miss Rey smiles weakly. "Thank you - I'm really sorry. I know that you have work later too."

"There's no need to apologize. Sometimes people forget things, it's normal and I'm not mad at all," he assures her. "I don't mind waiting for you, honest. Besides, I decided to take the day off. So there's no rush."

* * *

Miss Rey makes them coffee to go with their donuts. If Ben would have known, he would have gotten them bagel sandwiches, something more hearty. He sits on the couch with BB-8. Ben couldn't help but to steal glances of her. Her hair is wet since she ran in the shower and her clothes were sticking to her skin slightly. She's wearing a black fitted shirt and blue shorts.

It always takes him some time getting used to seeing her wear shorts. She only does in the summer because of the weather. He shifted slightly and swallowed hard. He's not used to seeing so much skin on her. Ben tries to focus on the cat but he keeps finding himself staring at Miss Rey. He becomes fixated on her hair instead because he knows he's not supposed to be looking at her legs.

She's gets more of a figure every summer.

Ben turned away. He can't be thinking those things of Miss Rey. Miss Rey was only seventeen. Her hair is down, he likes seeing her hair that way. They step outside of the house to go to their spot - the porch. It feels like years since they've been here. Where has the time gone? Where time goes so fast and so slow all at once?

"Thank you," she says again. "I'm really sorry -

"Don't be." Ben begins eating his donut and Rey shortly follows. All is well. BB-8 was hopping to their laps back and forth and the coffee is good as always. Bitter coffee to set with the sweet pastry. "So do you want to go first?"

Her face falls and she tenses up. "Ben - I - I'm sorry. I just realized I haven't finished the book."

Ben tilted his head in disbelief. "Really?" he asked. That wasn't like her at all. Miss Rey reads much faster than him. She finishes about four books a month not including her school books.

"I haven't started at all with the book," she admitted. "I got really busy this month with spending time with Jannah - because you know she's leaving soon - I lost track of time," she frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he tells her quickly before she continues to ramble on. He doesn't want Miss Rey to be sad. That's the last thing he wanted. "I'm not mad so you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Life happens. We've been reading together for years and this is the first time you forget. That's a really good track record if you asked me, Miss Rey." He gives her an earnest smile.

Miss Rey exhaled and smiled at him weakly. "You're so kind, Ben. I don't know what I would do without you."

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"You can tell me about the book - about what I missed."

Ben laughs and shakes his head. "I don't want to spoil the story for you."

"So what do you want to do?"

He shrugged unable to hide his joy. He couldn't help but to find her frenzy endearing. "I don't know. We can just sit here and talk. I'm fine as long as I'm with you."

"I would like that," Miss Rey beams. "We can update each other about the past month. Maybe also go to the library?" she asked with a hopeful smile. "I can also treat you to lunch since you're off."

Ben chuckled. "I would like that."

Her phone vibrates and stopped to look at it. "I need to answer this - just give me one second, okay?"

Ben nods.

* * *

Rey heads inside her house to answer her phone. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. She's so forgetful today. First she forgot about Ben - she didn't mean to - and now she forgot about her hang out with Poe today too. She held her breath and she typed a response:

> **Rey** : _I'm sorry I can't go. :( I forgot I'm busy today._
> 
> **Poe** : _It's alright. Maybe next time?_ 😃
> 
> **Rey** : _Yeah._ 😊

Her heart skipped a beat. She feels so horrible. She had let two people down. Poe and her were looking forward to go to the city today but her conscience wouldn't let her. Ben was her friend and she forgot to prioritize him. She has to make things right. It wasn't right of her to forget about her and Ben's book club. Rey tucked her phone away and went back to porch.

"Is everything alright, Miss Rey?" Ben asked. BB-8 was on his lap, purring.

"Yeah," she exhaled. She hopes Poe doesn't hate her. "Absolutely."

"I may be not bright but I know when there's something wrong." Ben gestures for her to sit beside him.

Rey does. "It's nothing -

"Rey."

She went still. Ben's never called her by her name before. Ever. It doesn't sound right at all from his mouth. He sounds firm. "It's nothing - I just canceled plans with my friend. I want to spend time with you."

Ben frowned. "You don't have to do that. I don't want to be holding you back. You should be going out with your friend. I don't mind."

"No - you're very important to me. I like spending time with you." It was the last thing Rey wanted, for Ben to think that he wasn't important in her life. She wants to make sure that just because she forgot one day that she didn't forget about him. He was her friend, her best friend.

"I know you do but your friends are also important to you. So they're important to me."

Her heart skipped another beat.

Ben chuckled softly.

Her face flushes. Can he hear? Because her heart's racing like crazy right now. Rey shifted back slightly and hugged her legs. Sometimes it's overwhelming that Ben's so understanding. He's nice and sweet that it doesn't feel real at times.

"It's okay, Miss Rey," he said gently. "Go call Poe Dameron and spend time with him. You and I can always spend time together another time."

Rey flinched. How did he know? He must have heard from someone in town that she's been spending a lot of time with Poe Dameron lately. Everyone's been talking about it and assuming things. "He's just a friend," she said. She's blushing even more now. Rey doesn't know why she decided to tell that to him. "He's been going through a lot and I want to be there for him."

Ben smiles at her. "I know."

She excuses herself to call up Poe Dameron. Poe Dameron tells her he's coming to pick her up in an hour. He was supposed to originally pick her up now before she canceled but it was fine. Poe didn't seem irritated by the change and change of plans. To her relief, Poe was happy that they can go. "I'm going to the city," she tells Ben. "Would you want anything? I'll get you anything you want."

"I'm alright, Miss Rey."

Re raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure? Not even Ethiopian food? Or mochi donuts? You can pick it up tomorrow morning," she grins.

Ben shakes his head. "I'm fine, Miss Rey."

"Are you able to come next Saturday? I promise I'll finish the book by then. I'll make us breakfast like always."

He laughed. "I can do that. But how about we change things up a bit. I'll get us a heartier breakfast. I'll get some food for Unkar too. Do you have any requests?" He pulls her up so she can go get ready for her day with her friend.

"Something sweet," she messed with her hair. Her face was hot still. She forgets how tall he was. 

"Like pancakes? French Toast? Waffles?"

"Maybe crepes." Or maybe kisses.


End file.
